Caoilfhionn's Sixth Year
by Darcy Chambers
Summary: Caoilfhionn is in the same situatin as fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy - branded, bullied and expected to kill. Will her sixth year at Hogwarts be her last? Or will she overcome the grip the death eaters have on her?
1. In the owl tower

Caoilfhionn ducked as the large eagle owl swooped through the open window and into the tower. It landed, wings outstretched, on the old, wooden post next to her. Caoilfhionn admired the proud owl's majestic entrance and noted the arrogant glint in its' eye as if it were daring the other owls in the tower to better it's smooth landing but she had to suppress a smile as she noticed it stagger backwards with the weight of the parcel it had strapped around it's leg. There was a sudden flurry of movement as the owl flapped its' wings to regain its' balance.

"Here, let me," offered Caoilfhionn. She leant forward to un-strap the heavy package from around the bird's leg to allow it to move but the owl struck out a jagged talon and scratched the back of her freckled hand before she touched it.

"Ouch!" complained Caoilfhionn, holding her arm. The bird's claw had left a raw, red mark across the back of her hand.

"Stupid feather brain! I was only trying to help you!" Caoilfhionn shooed the owl away and sat further back on the stone window seat clutching her wand in case the bird tried anything. From her position by the window, Caoilfhionn could clearly see the forbidden forest looking even more mysterious underneath the grey skies which were constantly threatening to rain. Far above her head a rumble of thunder supported the full cloud's decision to storm. The sudden noise provoked a few owls, which had been hunting in the forest, to return to the safety of Hogwart's tower. Caoilfhionn had to duck again as several birds arrived over her head. Among them a familiar tawny owl landed on the seat beside her. Archimedes looked rather pleased with himself as he dropped the dead shrew on the stone window sill and protectively covered it with his claw. His owner stroked his feathered head before he snatched back his lunch and flew up into the tower to claim a nice warm spot away from the other owls so he could enjoy his meal. Caoilfhionn watched in fascination as her friend ascended into the darkness.

"Wish I could fly," she mused as he left her.

"That's what brooms are for, idiot," came a familiar drawl from the tower's entrance. Caoilfhionn looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, his eagle owl perched proudly on his arm, the package in his hands.

"Shut up ferret," she snapped. At this, the boy let slip look of annoyance which twisted his features before resuming his usual cool composure.

"Whatever," he said. Caoilfhionn felt bad. She knew he hated the custom nickname ever since the very public incident with Mad Eye and immediately regretted using it.

"Sorry," she apologised. He shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "It's been a rough week." She patted her arm meaningfully and Draco threw her a rare sympathetic glance.

"I know the feeling," he said, raking his fingers through his hair. For the first time since he'd arrived, Caoilfhionn noticed how tired and drawn the boy looked. He was paler than usual and large, dark circles rimmed his eyes.

"So, how are you?" She asked. It was no secret between them the task Draco Malfoy had been given was immense. Caoilfhionn had been there when the Dark Lord had summoned his followers to the study in Malfoy Manor and had given Draco his duty. She had witnessed his cries of pain as the Dark Mark had been etched into his skin and she knew how not only his life, but how the lives of those he loved depended on him fulfilling the task. It had been a horrible moment when she had first heard what it was the Dark Lord had instructed him to do. A painful knot in her stomach had formed and she had felt light-headed and scared. However, though Caoilfhionn may have liked to pretend that she had experienced these feelings out of compassion for Draco Malfoy, she could not deny that they most likely had something to do with the knowledge that she was next. After Malfoy had been led from the room by his mother, Caoilfhionn had been left alone with her master. She remembered how he had turned slowly from where he stood by the fireplace to face her. Completely backlit, he had moved swiftly like a ghostly silhouette to stand by her side as he whispered his instructions in her ear.

"_Kill Draco Malfoy."_

Caoilfhionn looked up at the tall slytherin by the door and shuddered. There was no way she was capable of committing a murder, regardless of who it was for. But in some ways she was more fortunate than Draco. He had been ordered to kill their headmaster whereas she only had to kill Draco if he failed in his task. Though it made her feel ashamed to think such blasphemous thoughts, Caoilfhionn hoped Draco would be able to commit his atrocious crime.

While she had been pondering their fate, Draco had silently crossed the tower to sit by her side and Caoilfhionn slid over in her seat to give him more room. He carefully began to untie the strings that bound his gift aware of the girl's watchful eye. Underneath the brown parcel paper was a small box with a silver ring in it and a note. Draco took out the ring and smiled, turning it round in his fingers. It was a simple ring with only three small emeralds on its' side.

"My grandfather's," he explained, pocketing it. He turned over the small piece of paper that had been lying at the bottom of the box cushioned with silk lining. It had an address on it. Draco's smile froze as he took note of the address but Caoilfhionn hardly had any time at all to read it as it too was placed in his robe's pocket. The two sat in silence for a while, Draco stroking his pet and Caoilfhionn sat crossed legged, staring out the window. She wished the sharp pains in her arm would disappear; she was fed up of pretending they didn't hurt. Alone in the tower with Draco, she realised he was most likely experiencing the same uncomfortable feelings as her with regards to the tattoo they both bore. Letting her facade slip for a moment, she drew a sharp intake of breath and clutched her forearm.

"Son of a...!" she cursed in pain. Caoilfhionn rolled up her robe sleeve to her elbow and glared at the raw Dark Mark. The mark itself was raised and the skin around it was red from where it had rubbed against the material. Draco glanced down and frowned at the mark.

"Still hurts?" he asked in response to her pained expression. "Mine too." He too pulled back his robe to reveal the sore Dark Mark. They both stared hard at the marks. Caoilfhionn supposed Draco felt proud but she felt a mixture of emotions staring down at the ugly tattoo on her arm. She felt a sense of community, knowing she belonged to a group and felt closer to Draco as although they weren't exactly friends, they were faced with the same situation. The Dark Mark also represented her safety, for a little while at least. Her father had recently been sent to Azkaban for infiltrating top secret information from the Ministry to the Death Eaters and so she felt protected against the Dark Lord's wrath by putting herself under his direction. But unlike Malfoy, she also felt ashamed. She dared not show anyone but those who already knew the Dark Mark. She was thought of as quiet and a little bit shy by her classmates and so disliked the idea of the mark drawing her any sort of attention, especially a bad reputation. She lowered her sleeve and kept her eyes on the floor for a long moment.

"Sometimes, I just wish..." began Draco, but he let his sentence filter off unfinished.

"Me too..." sympathised Caoilfhionn, completely understanding how he felt.


	2. Snape's class

Caoilfhionn's footsteps echoed around the damp, dimly lit corridor as she made her way through the dungeon and into Professor Snape's Defense Against The Dark Arts' classroom the next day. The damp air was pungent with the smell of earth and ancient dust which had built up over years of neglect in the corners of the hall. Caoilfhionn wrinkled her nose and entered the classroom. The classroom was lit by several naked flames dotted around the walls and a huge chandelier floating above. As usual no-one bothered to turn around to face her as she took her seat near the back and as usual, she preferred this. She relished in the little attention she received from her fellow Slytherins and enjoyed her own company. As an only child, Caoilfhionn had grown up learning to entertain herself and it was no different at Hogwarts. Although she had made some friends within her house, she liked the solitude and usually kept them at a distance. Besides, she was dangerous. It was better that way. Caoilfhionn had made a silent oath never to hurt anyone close to her again.

Across the room Draco Malfoy sat surrounded by his cronies. His friends were yet another example of why Caoilfhionn preferred to have none. Crabbe and Goyle sat either side of him like two enormous bad tempered body guards, casting small hexes at each other and roaring with laughter at the consequences. Pansy Parkinson leant away from Crabbe in disgust as several warts grew on the end of his nose. She grabbed the opportunity to sit closer to Draco who, oblivious to the fact that she was starving for his attention, was arguing with Blaise Zabini about something. The boys were glaring at each other and at one point Zabini reached for his wand but then seemingly decided against it. Caoilfhionn wondered what the feud was about.

As if on cue, the candle flames around the room suddenly flared up as a gust of wind provoked them caused by Professor Snape slamming opening the door. Many students sat up a little straighter as he swept past to stand behind the large oak desk at the front. Caoilfhionn unpacked her satchel, taking out a quill and a few pieces of parchment. She had been unsure at first about Snape's teaching methods when it came to the Dark Arts but became steadily impressed as he subtly glamorized the subject. Like most Slytherins, Caoilfhionn admired Professor Snape and interpreted his sarcastic manner as humorous and appreciated the way he managed to keep students quiet without effort.

"Get out something to make notes on," he said in a soft voice from the front and immediately the room was filled with the sound of Slytherin's searching their bags for equipment hastily. Snape flicked a strand of greasy black hair away from his face with the tip of his wand and with the same movement, several flames were extinguished including the large chandelier above their heads.

"We will be watching a short film on unforgivable curses," he drawled, "Greengrass you are in charge of the film. To the front."

Caoilfhionn watched as the girl reluctantly left her seat to stand beside the projector. With a sneer, Snape started to film and went to sit behind his desk as the lesson unfolded. The film that followed was long and dull and Caoilfhionn did her best to keep her eyes open. In her boredom, she looked around the classroom, stifling a yawn. Most of the students were half-heartedly making an effort to watch the clip but some had given up the pretense altogether. Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott were sitting together throwing paper balls at a few girls in front. Caoilfhionn covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile as one of their victims swiveled in her seat to accuse an innocent bystander who was left bemused by her sharp words. Millicent Bulstrode was doodling on her parchment in front and to her left, another student was fast asleep. Caoilfhionn considered this a brave but essentially stupid decision as once caught, she knew the mistake would result in immediate detention. Distracted by the antics of her classmates, Caoilfhionn had failed to notice the film draw to an end. Daphne Greengrass returned to her seat and the candles were re-lit by a quick flash of magic.

"Your homework is on the blackboard. Make a note of the essay question before you leave." Snape did not wait for his students to finish, instead he gathered his things and swept out of the classroom and own the corridor. Ignoring this strange behavior, Caoilfhionn took her time and left after everyone else. She was looking forward to a quiet weekend in.

The common room was quiet and mostly empty as she arrived. The crackling fire's warmth greeted her like and old friend and she dumped her schoolbag on the nearest table and turned towards her usual spot. To her dismay she found her chair by the window was already occupied by a scrawny second year. Her anger grew as she recognized the boy as one who often sat near her, obviously wanting to take her seat. Wasting no time, she swept towards him, her robes billowing around her in a frightening manner. As she approached the boy looked up and his once cocky expression became distorted with fear as he noted the anger in her eyes.

"Get out." She said simply yet threateningly. Caoilfhionn articulated each syllable with vengeance and took pleasure in the young boy's anxious expression. As soon as he had left, she sat down triumphantly and made herself comfortable.

"Nicely done," came a voice from behind her and Draco Malfoy stepped around her chair and crossed the room to sit with his friends. Caoilfhionn immediately reconsidered her actions. She glanced guiltily at the boy across the room who was lounging in another armchair and then back at Malfoy's retreating figure. His words of praise made her regret her sharp tone with the boy and guilt twisted in a painful knot in her stomach. Caoilfhionn knew she had a problem with her temper and sometimes had trouble controlling it. Fortunately she had been in a relatively good mood when she had told the boy to leave and somewhat tired but what if she hadn't? Would she have been able to manage her temper if she had had a bad day? It would only have taken a split second for her to reach her wand and move him by force. Caoilfhionn shuddered, worried by the capacity of her temper.

At home, her father often called her 'evil by nature' when he was in a nasty mood. She had grown up believing her father's accusations that it had been her who had killed her mother, a great witch, in cold blood. As a child, she had let her bad temper control her actions but since her mother's untimely death, she had been more guarded, fearful of a repeat of the horrible incident which caused her and her father so much pain. The jibe 'evil by nature' became a pet favourite of her fathers' and had recently been adopted by the Death Eaters and Caoilfhionn found her self control regularly tested by the group.

Suddenly a snippet of conversation pulled her out of her thoughts. She had heard her name mentioned from across the room. There was no mistaking it, her name was unique to the school.

"Nah, not invited. Probably because they just locked her dad away. Slughorn doesn't want to associate with anyone in trouble with the ministry. That's why Nott was left out." Replied Blaise Zabini in response to Pansy Parkinson's question.

"And Drake?" she asked, nodding at Draco Malfoy who was sitting a little way from them with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Busy," suggested Zabini but his tone of voice implied he knew more. Parkinson sat back in the sofa looking thoughtful. She was watching Malfoy with an admiring expression, one Caoilfhionn had grown to dislike. She thought the way the girl followed Draco around was pathetic, she would hate to think anyone had that much control over her. He Draco said jump, Pansy would have leapt ten feet in the air just to have him look at her. Unfortunately for Pansy however, Draco did not seem to return her feelings. In fact, he seemed to go to great lengths to avoid spending too much time with her. Recently, he had been hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle more than usual and evading quality time with his usual gang. Caoilfhionn wondered what it was he had been up to.

"Well, better get a move on. My date will be waiting," bragged Zabini, standing up and grabbing his cloak.

"With baited breath, I'm sure. Give her my condolences will you?" sneered Pansy, standing up also.

Blaise gave her a withering look before calling her goodbyes to the rest of his friends and departing through the secret exit. Caoilfhionn remembered the recent excitement expressed by some of the other Slytherins over the Slugclub party and supposed Zabini must have been invited. Sounded like a load of pretentious rubbish to her, but she reasoned that her opinion was probably largely influenced by the fact she wasn't invited. She was very surprised that Draco Malfoy had been left out. It was well known that he was an elite member of the school and Caoilfhionn wondered whether this was a sign of his family's influence beginning to fail after the recent imprisonment of his father.

However, just as Caoilfhionn was considering this, she witnessed Draco Malfoy leave his spot by the fire with haste and head towards the door. He was walking quickly, his eyes never leaving the exit. Without thinking, Caoilfhionn got up and followed him.


	3. Caught red handed

What was she thinking? Caoilfhionn cursed mentally as she lost sight of Draco for the third time in as many minuets. Why had she followed him? Its not as if she'd even guessed he'd be doing anything interesting and now, if he was to spot her, she'd look like an obsessed stalker! That was most certainly the last thing she wanted. She reckoned his ego was already big enough without her silly antics adding to it. Finally as she rounded a corner she found him. Shrugging back against the wall, she made sure she was fully immersed in the shadows before risking a look. Puzzled, she watched as he walked back and forth in front of a blank wall, muttering under his breath. Was he lost?

Suddenly a quiet purr from beneath Caoilfhionn made her jump. She looked down and stared into the bulging yellow eyes of Mrs Norris. Her lamp-like eyes did not leave the girl's face as she glanced up questioningly.

"Good evening Mrs Norris," said Caoilfhionn politely, suddenly aware she was breaking the rules. Up till then she had been preoccupied by Malfoy, curious as what he was up to and had not realised it was past the student's curfew. Mrs. Norris however did not run for Filch as usual, and rubbed herself against Caoilfhionn's leg. The girl bent down to stroke her, grateful. Just then, Draco ceased pacing and turned to face the empty wall opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Immediately, Mrs. Norris ran up behind him and meowed loudly. Draco flinched and spun around to face her. His expression was a mixture of contempt, hate and...fear? Mrs Norris hissed and then meowed loudly for a second time as Filch appeared from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Gotcha," he growled with a lopsided grin. He grabbed the ruff of Malfoy's collar and laughed.

"Well done Mrs Norris," he sang. The cat swished her tail modestly. Draco however was still struggling.

"Get off me you stupid squib!" He yelled. "I'm on my way to the Christmas party!"

Filch was momentarily nonplussed by the boy's bold answer and momentarily released his grip on his collar. Caoilfhionn's mouth fell open as she heard him. That couldn't be right, his father was in Azkaban too. If what Zabini had said about her and Nott, then the same must surely apply to Malfoy as well. Mrs Norris had noticed Caoilfhionn's expression and hissed again. Filch looked down at his friend's haughty expression and gripped Malfoy's collar again.

"Oh no you don't," he cackled, "allow us to escort you." His tone of voice let Malfoy know this was a statement, not an offer. The angry Slytherin had no choice but to allow himself to be led down the quiet corridor towards Slughorn's office. His shouts of protest echoed around the night.

Caoilfhionn stood still against the wall for a few minutes until the noise died down. She would be eternally grateful to Mrs Norris but she couldn't help wondering what Draco Malfoy had been up to. She turned in time to miss the the large door magically appearing in the wall behind her which closed again as she departed. She planned to return to her dorm and forget the night's events. It was none of her business anyway. Malfoy was probably trying to gatecrash.

Half an hour had passed since the scene involving Draco and Filch and Caoilfhionn was completely lost. The castle was hard enough to find your way around during the day but the darkness made her attempts nearly impossible. She kept bumping into doors that led to nowhere and Peeves took delight in throwing things at her and shrieking. Fortunately his taunts were drowned out by the loud music and laughter coming from the office down the hall. She must be near Slughorn's room. Unfortunately her only options were to walk past it or go back the way she had came and so Caoilfhionn decided to quickly run past. She hurtled past the door and around the corner, stopping short when she heard voices.

_Crap._

She could hardly hear the voices but there was no mistaking their angry tones. Two men were having an argument a little way up the corridor inside one of the empty classrooms. She crept forward, her curiosity driving her onwards. Over the music, she could only hear snippets of conversation.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

The frantic voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, Caoilfhionn was certain of it. She heard someone else sigh in frustration.

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you -"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

Caoilfhionn wondered who they were talking about. She had guessed correctly that Snape wanted to assist with Draco's task but couldn't understand why. Surely he knew the Dark Lord gave Draco this apparently impossible task for a reason. She was aware that if - when - he failed, the Dark Lord would have him killed. This was his revenge on Lucius Malfoy, she was sure of it. Her father had confided this in her shortly before he was arrested.

"_Don't do anything silly my girl," he had said, "or he'll give you an equally upsetting task!"_

Like her father had asked her, she had kept her head down and kept out of trouble but ironically it was her fathers' recent imprisonment which had provoked Lord Voldemort into setting her the task of killing Draco Malfoy. Caoilfhionn hoped Malfoy would let Snape help him. His victory in completing his task would ensure she wouldn't have to carry out her task. Caoilfhionn heard Snape's voice grow louder with impatience.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can -"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

Caoilfhionn held her breath in the pause that followed. What was going on?

"You are speaking like a child," came Snape's voice from inside his classroom, "I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but -"

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open and Draco Malfoy swept down the corridor in a fit of rage. Caoilfhionn breath escaped her lips in a low whistle. That had been close. She hurried along the corridor after Malfoy, almost certain that this was the way back to her common room.

The night air was crisp in the yard outside but the sky was dull with very few stars daring to make an appearance. Caoilfhionn pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders as she walked across the quad, deep in thought. Immersed in theories, she didn't notice the shadow across the yard dart behind a bush.

So what was Malfoy's plan? Caoilfhionn only knew he had to get rid of their headmaster, something she had overheard one of the Death Eaters' mention. Was he going to make it look like an accident? Who did he have helping him?

Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant white light as an unseen person yelled, " Petrificus Totalis!"

Caoilfhionn felt her body seize up as she began to topple forwards. She braced herself for a crash as the floor raced up to meet her but none came. Someone had grabbed her around the waist and was lowering her gently onto the floor. Caoilfhionn wanted to cry out for help but found herself unable to move and her eyes searched frantically for the person responsible. Finally a head came into view. It belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Finite Incantatem," he growled, stepping back, his wand still raised.

Caoilfhionn sat up gasping for air. Her anger overcame her embarrassment of being caught by the last person she wanted to bump into.

"Salazar's balls Malfoy!" She cursed, standing up and brushing herself down.

"Why were you following me?" He snapped, wand still raised.

"Put that away," shouted Caoilfhionn, "Seriously, I mean it." She could feel herself getting more and more angry and this frightened her. Luckily Draco lowered his wand but still kept his distance.

"Thank you," breathed Caoilfhionn. She wrapped her arms around her to keep warm. What was she going to say? She felt her face grow hot.

"Well," said Draco. His sarcastic manner was beginning to irritate Caoilfhionn and she felt her anger start to raise.

"None of your business Malfoy"

"So you _were_ following me then?" He drawled.

"Well I wasn't _gatecrashing_, ferret head!" Caoilfhionn knew she sounded childish but to be honest, resorting to name calling made her feel a little better. She enjoyed to confused and annoyed expression which twisted his features.

"Whatever," he called as he turned to walk away.

Wait a second, this wasn't right, thought Caoilfhionn, why wasn't he fighting back?

"Wait!" she called, not knowing what to say next. He turned and shrugged, wanting to know if it was important. Caoilfhionn stood there with her mouth open. This wasn't right. Malfoy should be answering back, Snape shouldn't be pleading with students to help them with any extra curricular activities and she shouldn't be tailing Draco Malfoy. The only way things would go back to normal was when it was all over and she wanted things to go back to normal as quickly as possible.

"I want to help you," she called, knowing as she said it, she meant it.


	4. Painful memories

Outside, the weather was beginning to brighten and the sun shone through the large stain glass windows at the back of the library. Caoilfhionn flicked through a huge dusty old book to pass the time, glancing now and then at her watch impatiently. He was late.

Eventually the large oak door opened and Draco Malfoy sauntered in looking bored and composed. He ignored the girls' irritated sigh and sat down in front of her. Caoilfhionn didn't bother to ask where he'd been or why he was nearly half an hour late, instead she closed the book in front of her with such force, it blew a decades' worth of dust all over her companion. She bit her lip as Malfoy coughed and spluttered before muttering a cleaning spell reluctantly.

"Thought you were here to _help_ me," he drawled. Caoilfhionn studied his face as he said it. He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of needing help with anything but the fact that he had accepted her offer told her he was desperate and if he was desperate, he was in danger.

"Believe me, I need to help you," said Caoilfhionn, _for both our sakes _she thought. Draco looked puzzled but didn't ask what she meant.

"I can't explain it here, can you meet me later tonight?"

"Tonight?" Wondered Caoilfhionn. Had she sat here for what seemed like ages just to organise another meeting?

"Salazar Malfoy! Why couldn't you just say that before? I've been-"

"Please?" Said Draco, his expression was unfathomable. Caoilfhionn supposed he'd never used that word in his life and was now having trouble adjusting to it. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Where and when?" She sighed and took note of their arrangements. She slipped the piece of parchment inside her robe and watched him go.

_Such a strange boy_ she thought. He had still looked pale and slightly ill, his task must be harder than she had initially assumed. However she'd already made up her mind about assisting him and not just for selfish reasons. She knew Draco was having a hard time recently. The Dark Lord and his followers were currently residing in his home and most likely abusing its' facilities. His father, like hers, was in jail and his time was taken up with his near impossible task which was designed to fail. Caoilfhionn hoped that by helping him, she would be able to ease some of his worries, she knew that she would have appreciated that kind of offer if she'd been in his situation. Easing out of her seat, she returned the old book to its' home on the shelf and picked up her bag to leave.

On her way out, she passed Malfoy's cronies occuping the stairs by the out of bounds girls' toilets. They looked suspiciously pleased with themselves and hurried away as soon as they noticed her. Caoilfhionn supposed she'd better check the toilets incase they'd locked someone in there as a cruel joke.

The smell inside was almost unbearable. The toilets had been left unused for a number of decades and grime and dirt had been left to fester and rot. To her left, a sticky blue substance was slowly dispersing down the nearest drain, beside it, a broken bottle and a used cauldron. Caoilfhionn guessed that the boys had thrown it in here and then left. The potion smelt awful, a mix of old trash and socks. She gagged as she turned to leave. However someone was blocking her exit - or at least trying to, but Caoilfhionn could have easily walked through Moaning Myrtle and left although she would have caused her a great deal of offence. Myrtle sighed loudly as she realised her newest visitor was not the boy she had been waiting for.

"You're not him," she stated as she floated upwards and circled the room. Caoilfhionn thought her ghostly figure resembled a plastic carrier bag caught in the wind as she flew. At last she settled on the edge of a sink and glared at Caoilfhionn reproachfully.

"Who?" Asked Caoilfhionn, intrigued. The ghost adopted a girlish smile.

"Him," she giggled, "the fair-haired one. He comes in here to talk to me sometimes. I think he's lonely."

"Oh," said Caoilfhionn, she backed towards the door planning her escape. She certainily didn't want to replace the boy. There was no way she wanted to sit with this whinning ghost and hear her life story. As she was reconsidering the word life, the ghost flew over and stopped inches away from her face.

"He's sensitive and sweet and not afraid to cry. You know, I just wish I could help him," sighed the girl. She sniffed loudly and flew into a cubicle.

"Right, well, um," began Caoilfhionn, "I don't know who this boy is but he'll probably show up any minute so I should just – I'd better -" She turned towards the door again and hastily made an exit before the ghostly girl could say anymore.

Out in the corridor, students were making their way to the dining hall and Caoilfhionn joined in with the throng, eager to blend in. She made no attempt to break from the group of students and followed the crowd through to the great hall where their nightly feast was waiting for them. The Slytherin table was as packed as always and she chose a seat opposite fellow sixth year Theodore Nott. Nott was a quiet boy, preferring to keep out of gangs like Malfoys' yet at the same time maintained a friendship with them. He nodded in acknowledgment as she sat down.

In front of her, Caoilfhionn's plate was piled high with sausages and mashed potatoes – her favourite. She tucked in and savoured the rich gravy with had collected in a puddle on the side of her plate. Around her table, moans of approval and satisfaction arose, a noise to make any house elf proud. As she was finishing off a second helping, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to face one of the first years eyeing her cautiously.

"Professor Snape would like to see you after your meal," said the young girl nervously. She bounced off to find her friends, leaving Caoilfhionn alone and confused.

"Weird," said Nott from across the table, interrupting her thoughts.

"Probably something to do with that last essay," she said nonchalantly but her expression gave away her doubts. She finished her pumpkin juice hastily and hurried out of the hall to find him. She hadn't got long before she was due to meet Malfoy.

Caoilfhionn found Professor Snape in his office leafing through hoards of unmarked student essays. The sight confirmed her suspicions that his intentions were work related. He did not look up as she approach, instead indicating an empty stool in front of his desk. She sat down , folding her arms protectivley. It was a few moments before the teacher spoke.

"Have you had word from your father?" He asked. It was such a strange question that Caoilfhionn was momentairily taken aback.

"No," she managed. Snaped grunted gruffley and tided the papers away before looking up.

"I had expected as much," he said, "and how are you getting along with your... task?" His tone was soft and Caoilfhionn had to strain to hear the question in his voice. Why was he asking? Surely the Dark Lord had not confided in him.

"How do you -?" she began but Snape cut her off.

"I have gained the Dark Lod's trust and he tells me a great deal. I would like to know if you are at all worried?"

"No." Whispered Caoilfhionn. She was not sure if she trusted Snape enough to tell him her fears. Suddenly a pain gripped her skull like a very sore head ache. She touched her forehead and whistled through her teeth.

"I am not sure I believe you," murmered Snape. He was standing now, staring intently into her eyes. Caoilfhionn felt another sharp pain go through her mind and suddenly she was four years old and arguing with her father.

The scene was hazy and the edges of the room seemed to almost seep away into nothing but the image of her father in front of her was clear. He was shouting at her, something about lying. Her four year old self screamed back at him, stamping her tiny foot. Her little fists were curled into balls and her eyes were wet with tears. Around them objects began to fly and fall. Ornaments tumbled off their shelves and furniture swayed.

"_Stop it Caoilfhionn!"_ her father yelled but she couldn't. The frustrated little girl had no control over the chaos around them. The scene changed as her father hit her around her face. She was now nearly seven years old and leaning over the crumpled body of her mother. Hot tears streamed down her face as she stroked her mothers' hair. Behind her, her father entered the room. He took one look at his injured wife at the foot of the stairs and hit his daughter.

"_You did this! You killed her!"_ he cried, "_You evil child! You're evil!" _Caoilfhionn's younger self recieved the blows and made no attempt to defend herself. It was all her fault. She had got angry, objects had flow and one had caught her mother and knocked her down the stairs. The small girl tucked her self into a ball as she watched her father lean over her mother and cry into her broken neck.

Again the memory shifted and was more recent. Caoilfhionn remembered this night as the night she was given her instructions by the Dark Lord. The study was dark, lit only by a fire in the centre of the room. Several Death Eaters looked on as Lord Voldemort approached her and whispered in her ear.

At this point, Caoilfhionn began to start to defend herself against Snapes' intrusive legilimency. She sat up straighter in her chair and gritted her teeth but could not prevent Snape from seeing the following memory.

She was in the common room watching Malfoy. It was one of those rare occasions where he happened to be on his own. The scowl of his face obviously kept all potential conversations at bay. Caoilfhionn rose from her chair and went to sit beside him.

"_Are you alright?"_ She had asked. Malfor noded but his face remained impassive. _"It's okay not to be."_ Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but Snape never heard his voice. Caoilfhionn stood up with such a force that Snape was distracted enough to stop. Tears fell down Caoilfhionn's face as the grip on her mind was released. How dare he intrude on her memories and feelings like that! She would not allow her mind to be opened by someone so undeserving. She was thankful he had not been able to see that last memory. Snape gaining an insight into her feelings concerning the task was bad enough but he couldn't see Malfoys' – that was too dangerous.

Snape did not try to stop Caoilfhionn as she fled from his room. Let him report back to the Dark Lord, she thought, what would he tell him? She had killed her own mother and her father hated her? Everyone already knew that. It was common knowledge amoung that group that she was evil by nature, that was one of Lord Voldemorts' reasons for enrolling her. Caoilfhionn was not concentrating on a destination as she fled down the deserted corridor, she just wanted to be as far away from Snape as possible.


	5. Comforted

Hot tears obscured Caoilfhionn's vision, blinding her as she ran down the school's halls. She turned corner after corner deeper into the school's heart, the darkness of the night consumed her. The memories of her younger self burned freshly into her mind, her guilt eating away at her. She had caused so much pain, even death. Her anger became her and she was scared. Caoilfhionn paused at the top of one of the many flights of stairs and sank to the floor, sobbing heavily against the banister. She couldn't control her feelings, it was not something she'd learnt as a child. It hadn't come naturally to her like everyone else. Her sobs echoed in the chamber around her and her breath escaped quickly and erratically from her chest. She hated Snape for making her relive those awful moments but she hated herself even more.

From below her a soft voice called her name. Caoilfhionn ignored whoever it was a curled up even tighter. She hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms.

"Leave me," she whispered. Her tears soaked her robes but she didn't care, she just wanted peace but deep down she knew she didn't deserve it. The voice was closer now but Caoilfhionn could hardly hear it over her cries. She wept unabashed. A hand stroked her hair as a body sat down heavily beside her. She did not look up as an arm was wrapped around her shoulders but lent towards the person, welcoming their comfort. The strangers' support was reassuring and Caoilfhionn allowed herself to peep at her supporter guardian. Between the strands of her escaped hair, the face of Draco Malfoy was visible. Caoilfhionn gasped and immediately went to pull away but the Slytherin did not let go.

"Shh," he soothed, he patted her back consolingly and a little awkwardly. Caoilfhionn had to smile at the idea of Draco trying to be gentle. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Come with me," said Draco, pulling her up. Caoilfhionn did not want to follow him but her strecth had not returned and so she had little choice. She let herself be guided down the staircase and along a corridor to a familiar tapistry. She recognised it as the one she had seen Malfoy and Snape arguing in front of the other night. There were images of a bunch of very ugly and sour looking ballerinas on it. But Draco wasn't interested in the wall art. From somewhere he had conjured a very large door and was standing in its' entrance.

Caoilfhionn followed him through and gasped in amazement. The room was enormous and filled with a huge range of objects from antique wardrobes to an entire closet of quiditch brooms. Caoilfhionn marvelled at the busy chamber, she could harly move for bric-a-brac but a path had been cleared that led to an empty space in the middle of the room. She followed Draco down the make shift path till they reached a large queen-sized bed. Caoilfhionn perched on its' edge whilst Draco lounged against an old broken cabinet.

"Tell me," he asked, "why you are crying." Caoilfhionn wiped away a solitary tear and stared hard and the floor. Didn't he know? His parents did, so why had they not told him. She did not want him to be disgusted by her actions however it was best he knew.

"Snape," she began, "he forced his way into my mind, made me watch. I watched myself kill my mother again and again."

To her surprise Draco did not recoil, instead he sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against him as her tears began to fall again.

"I'm evil, Draco. It's my nature. I can't control myself."

"You're not evil," Draco consoled her. Caoilfhionn hated herself. Draco was being so kind when in only a few short weeks she would kill him. She would have no other choice. She pushed herself away from his grip, too ashamed to look at him. Instead she turned and hit the cabinet in front of her with her fist. The old wood creaked under the force.

"No!" shouted Draco. He lept to his feet and pushed her hand away. Caoilfhionn looked at him with wide eyes but the boy returned her gaze with a stoney expression.

"Do not touch it," he said warningly. Caoilfhionn stared at the old closet again with focus this time. The old wood had deep scars and in some parts, had been striped away. The cabinet was tall, tall enough to fit a grown man inside and just wide enough. Caoilfhionn stroked its' majestic body. It was strangely warm.

"What is it?" she breathed but Draco did not reply at first. She walked past her and sat on the bed. The mattress sank under his weight and the old springs creaked and moaned in protest.

"My task," he sighed, wiping his forehead. Caoilfhionn's forhead crinkled in thought.

"You're going to kill Dumbledore with a skinny wardrobe?" Malfoy did not ask how she knew his task but he grimaced after hearing it said aloud. Everyone else had tiptoed around the word and he'd almost managed to forget the severity of the Dark Lord's intructions. He threw himself backwards on the bed, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt the mattress sink as Caoilfhionn lay down beside him. She lay on her stomach and rested her chin in her hands. A closer study of Draco's features showed her how stress and lack of sleep had affected him. His face was pale and gaunt and his eyes were dark. His hair had not been brushed for days and was spread out untidily around him like some sort of blond halo.

"Remember when you told me it's okay not to be alright?" said Draco sleepily, his lids still shut

"You laughed and told me to mind my own business. Yeah I remember," smiled Caoilfhionn. Draco opened his eyes and watched her carefully.

"Yeah, well I'm not," He rolled onto his front also and sighed, "I don't think I can do it. I've tried to get the vanishing cabinet to work but it's broken. My other attempts failed too. I just can't -" he broke off and looked away. Caoilfhionn suspected his eyes were watering.

"What do you think they'll do to me... if I fail?" came his sad voice. Caoilfhionn panicked. She knew exactly what lay in store for him if this was the case but she also knew her friend needed reassurance. He had to complete this task or he'd die.

"The vanishing cabinet," she mused, "what does it do?" She listened intently whilst Draco explained. He would pause every now and then and sigh dispairingly. Caoilfhionn could not let him lose hope.

"Draco, you haven't done enough research. You can't expect to just _know_ how to fix it. Tommorrow we'll go to the library and find out how to do it correctly. If a couple of Death Eaters vanish forever, I doubt the Dark Lord will be very impressed." Draco looked up at the cabinet hopefully and the back at Caoilfhionn.

"You'll help me then?" he asked. Caoilfhionn nodded and reached for his hand.

"Of course," she smiled. Letting go, she stood up and touched the closet again. Her fingers traced the wood and she walked around it. Draco met her as she came around the other side. She smiled reassuringly, confident she could help.

"But the Dark Lord musn't know," she warned. If he found out she had cheated with her task by ensuring she would not have to complete it, she knew she would have to pay the consequences.

"Well you'll have to learn Occlumency then. I'll be alright, my aunt Bella has taught me but you were intercepted by Snape. You will have to guard your thoughts more carefully. I'll teach you."

Caoilfhionn doubted how much he knew from one summer with his aunt but she did not want a repeat of the incident in Snapes' office. Somewhat relunctant, she agreed. The two sat on the bed for waht seemed like only a few minutes before a clock's chime went off somewhere in the room reminding them it was midnight.

"We should go," suggested Caoilfhionn, nodding at the door. The pair lifted themselves off the comfortable bed with effort and dawdled towards the door. Together they made it back to their dorm, unnoticed and safe. The common room was dark with only a silvery fire awake to greet them. Draco paused at the foot of the boys' stairs.

"Goodnight then," he said as he turned to leave. Caoilfhionn just nodded and began her ascent, half-heartedly to her room. She was exhusted but would have gladly given up a good nights' rest to stay in the strange room with Draco. It was nice to have talked about her fears with someone who understood yet did not judge.


	6. An argument

chapter 6

The next day the library was bustling with hoards of students checking out books, writing out essays or just looking for a warm room to chat in undisturbed. Caoilfhionn made her way down rows and rows of old magical books until she found a quiet section to search in. She had not seen Draco Malfoy here yet but he had promised to do his fair share of the research too. Uncomfortable with the idea of relying just on his word, she made a mental note to check out an extra book for him to flick through. The books on the shelves in front of her were of no use and so Caoilfhionn wandered further into the library. Around her the light faded and she soon found herself in a dusty, carpeted clearing towards the back of the vast library. Back here, the books and magical journals were older and thicker. Dust and dirt coated their binds making their faded names even harder to read. The Slytherin flicked off some dust from one particularly fat book's spine and read it's name.

_The Dark Arts guide to magical furniture_

Caoilfhionn smiled, confident she had found the right section. Back here Madam Pince would not be able to see the literature she searched for as she was certain she'd disapprove. She continued along the rows of books, her eyes searching the shelves for a book on vanishing cabinets. At last she found a section dedicated to vanishing furniture and studied them closely. The dust seemed to be acting as a protective barrier between Caoilfhionn and the knowledge the books it covered held. Was it protecting Caoilfhionn or perhaps trying to prevent her from misusing its information? Either way, it was easily swept aside with the back of Caoilfhionn's hand. She plucked a book at random from its' home on the shelf and blew on the cover. No use. It was about vanishing doors. She replaced it and tried the next one. After several useless books had been replaced, a relevant one was eventually sourced and was now lying open on the floor as the girl lent over it, skimming its' pages. The chapter she needed was in the middle. It was dedicated to vanishing cabinets and held many humorous accounts of wizards lost forever in distant lands as a result of a faulty cabinet. The stories were funny but Caoilfhionn knew she could never risk botching the cabinets' mend. If Draco was to fail, she would be expected to kill him.

It was now mid-morning and the noise from the busiest part of the library grew louder as more students arrived. Caoilfhionn covered her ears in an attempt to block out distant conversations so she could concentrate more but her tries were useless. Even Madam Pince's constant shushing failed to help and only added to her frustration. She gathered up her things and walked to the front to check out her book. The sight of the long line in front of the desk filled Caoilfhionn with feelings of despair and irritation but if she wanted to help Draco fix the cabinet, she had no choice. Thinking of helping the boy reminded her that she had not seen him and yet she had been in the library for quite some time. She guessed he was probably still in the magic room trying to heal the cabinet's wounds.

She finally got her book stamped after a long wait and was glad to get out of the overcrowded library. She kept her head down and pushed through into the corridor. Avoiding her fellow student's gazes, she made her way to the magic room. She hated having to make conversations with people. It felt so forced, so false. Besides, she was in a hurry. She barely glanced up as she made her way to her destination but a familiar laugh tempted her. It was coming from the foot of the staircase. She recognised it as Draco Malfoys'. What was he doing in the corridor? And why was he laughing? He should be with the cabinet in blind panick, not enjoying himself. Caoilfhionn risked poking her head around the door frame and an ugly sight met her eyes. Malfoy was sitting with his back to her, laughing. His arms were draped around Pansy Parkinson who was perched on his lap. As she stroked his hair, a sick feeling rose in the pit of Caoilfhionn's stomach. She shut her mouth which had fallen open when she'd first seen them and hurried back to her dorm. The brat! She'd fallen for his helpless and desperate act and had been suckered into doing his work for him. Her eyes stung and the bridge of her nose felt tender as Caoilfhionn stormed back along the dungeons. She wished she could take the last few hours of her life back, the wasted time she had spent in the library. For a fleeting moment she wondered if the sickly feeling she had felt when she'd seen Pansy and Draco being so intimate had been feelings of jealousy but she disregarded the thought as ridiculous almost as soon as she'd thought it. She was too angry with _that_ boy right now.

The Slytherin common room was mostly empty as there was a Hogsmede trip today but it's few inhabitants left as soon as Caoilfhionn arrived anyway. They were all too familiar with her fits of rage. Back in her fourth year, she had set fire to the curtains and several armchairs. Caoilfhionn threw the library book onto one of the chairs with such force that it bounced. She stared at it for a long moment before letting out a sigh and flopping into the comfy chair. Stupid Malfoy.

Her angry feelings had almost dispersed when the secret entrance to the common room opened with a bang. Draco and Pansy fell through it laughing.

"Hah! Weasley's face!" Pansy shrieked. Her arm was linked through Draco's and she was giggling uncontrollably. Draco was slightly more reserved but he was laughing too.

"And Potter's! They didn't know what hit them!" They stopped abruptly when they spotted Caoilfhionn in the armchair. Caoilfhionn had frozen when they'd entered. Her heart was beating furiously and her eyes were wide. She didn't know what to do. Part of her felt like she wanted to cry, part of her felt like she wanted to scream at Malfoy and throw the book she had slaved over at his head. Another, smaller, part of her wanted to rush over and tear Pansy off Malfoy and throw her instead. Draco seemed to be feeling equally uncomfortable. He swallowed loudly and stared at the floor. His attempt to unhook Pansy fom his arm was thwarted by Pansy as she pulled him closer and smiled at Caoilfhionn.

"Not at Hogsmede then? We'd thought everyone would be out." She giggled and stared at Caoilfhionn. Caoilfhionn decided her smile was not unkind but the suggestion in her tone left little to her imagination. She managed to shake her head but found she was unable to speak. Any noise she was able to make came out in a breathless rush.

"Well, see you," said Pansy. She had decided that if Caoilfhionn wouldn't leave then she and Draco would. She tugged at his arm and beckoned towards her dorm.

"Uh, not now Parkinson. I need to talk to Caoilfhionn." Pansy flinched at the use of her surname but nodded, somewhat confused. She left, shoulders squared, up to her dorm.

"Caoilfhionn…" Draco began. His expression was so pathetic that Caoilfhionn suddenly felt able to speak. Scream even. She rose from her chair, shaking with anger.

"How. Dare. You." She whispered, her voice low and menacing.

"You slimy git! You HORRIBLE boy! You don't get to use me! How dare you!" She screeched. Draco stood there silently, accepting her insults and abuse. He felt it was best to wait until the end of her rant unitl he set her straight. After 15 long minutes, she finally paused for breath. Draco took advantage of her moment of rest to interrupt.

"I'm sorry," he began. Caoilfhionn looked surprised at his words but soon recovered.

"Oh no you don't! I can see right through that now! You think by acting all polite, please and sorry and so on, that I'll just give in! Do you still not get it? You. Can't. Use. Me!" To her disgust, Caoilfhionn could not hold back the sobs that errupted from her chest. She covered her face and sank back into the armchair. Draco sighed heavily and walked forward.

"Caoilfhionn please. What you saw today – it's not what you think."

"OH? So what do I think then?" She sniffed and glared at the boy through her fingers. He looked aggitated and figity. Guilty, she reasoned.

"My aunt, she says the Dark Lord needs followers. I'm to recruit as many as quickly as I can. By any means."

Caoilfhionn held her breath. Why did the Dark Lord need followers soon? But what if he was lying?

"Oh yeah? So why is the Dark Lord desperate for Parkinson then? Did your auntie put you on a special mission to get with her?" Caoilfhionn laughed but there was no humour in her words. She felt sick. The idea of Malfoy and Parkinson sickened her.

"No!" yelled Malfoy, he lunged forward and grabbed Caoilfhionn's shoulders.

"Please, it's not like that. Those were really my instructions!" The extent of the threat of his missons showed in his expression. He was desperate, tired and now upset that Caoilfhionn thought that about him.

"Get off of me," cried Caoilfhionn. She wriggled out of his grasp but did not run away.

"Ple- I'm Sorr- Oh never mind."

"So you don't like her?" As soon as the sentence escaped her lips, Caoilfhionn wished she could take it back. She was positive she'd just given Malfoy an ego boost.

Malfoy frowned and rubbed his head. He thought she was angry about his leaving her to spend time with Pansy. So this wasn't about her doing his work?

"No, I don't like Pansy," he said. Caoilfhionn bit her thumb to stop herself replying. She'd embarressed herself enough already. Draco studied the girl's expression. He thought she seemed relieved but she hadn't said anything. How could she think he liked Pansy? Parkinson was alright but she was too loud and screechy. Draco preferred girl's who didn't seek so much attention. He couldn't put up with constantly having to compliment Pansy or risk her wails over trivial things like how big her bum looked in her school robes. Caoilfhionn would never say such ridiculus things, he thought. He looked away as Caoilfhionn glanced up.

"So…" she said. The atmosphere in the room had grown considrably denser and Caoilfhionn felt that she ought to say something to break it or else suffer in the silence.

"I bought you a book for – you know," she nodded meaningfully.

"Thanks," muttered Draco, "where is it?"

Caoilfhionn looked around the room hastily. Where was the damn thing? At last she spotted it lying open and crumpled under a table. Draco followed her gaze and raised his eyebrows. It looked as though it had been thrown.

"It's a bit ruffled but it will still work," said Caoilfhionn. Draco smiled and went to pick it up.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. Caoilfhionn offered him a smile and removed her hand from her face. She was still angry that he had used her to find the book for him but felt cheered by the fact that he did not like Pansy for some reason although she tried to kid herself that this was not the case.


	7. A kiss

It was late and she was alone. Caoilfhionn worked tirelessly in the magic room on the cabinet and had been doing so for hours. She cast charm after charm, following the library book's instructions religiously. At last she gave up and sprawled on the bed next to her. She turned onto her side and stared at her task. The blasted cabinet refused to be mended. Caoilfhionn had offered to work on it that night as Malfoy needed his rest. He had been slaving over it for days and it was affecting his work and social life. He barely saw his friends and rarely handed in work on time, if he bothered to do it at all. Caoilfhionn now understood his torment. After only four hours alone with the cabinet she was beginning to crack. Malfoy had been alone with it for weeks. She felt a sudden rush of admiration for his heroic efforts before she turned onto her back and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, in the very early hours of the next day, Caoilfhionn woke to the sound of weeping. The sound was soft and muffled and she could hardly be certain it was not a dream as it was dark in the room and she was still half asleep. Rubbing sleep from the corners of her eyes, Caoilfhionn propped herself up on her elbows and stared around her. Nothing but shadows inhabited the room and the darkness prevented her from finding the soft noise's source but as soon as she wished for a lamp, a dim light appeared somewhere from above. In its' caliginous glow, she could just make out the hunched figure of a boy sitting curled up at the foot of the bed. Draco Malfoy turned to look at her with red rimmed eyes. He coughed and looked away, clearly embarrassed but Caoilfhionn could see he was shaken.

"Drake?" she called out. She had assumed he'd probably ignore her but to her surprise he stood up and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her. She shifted over and made room for him. Up close, he was still quite pale and his eyes were red but she could feel the fear radiating from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Draco was no longer crying now but he was breathing heavily and his shoulders were shaking.

"I had a bad dream," he said childishly. Caoilfhionn wanted to smile but it was out of character for Malfoy to be so upset after a trivial nightmare and she was worried. She leant towards him, offering her shoulder as a place to rest. Draco let her support him as he spoke.

"The Dark Lord was torturing my mother," he whimpered, "he was angry because it was taking me so long to fix the cabinet. I think he wanted me to see that." He looked up at Caoilfhionn with wide, fearful eyes.

"He doesn't want me to rest," he whispered, "I have to finish it. Every time I close my eyes I see her face again and again. She's in so much pain." He broke off sobbing and Caoilfhionn held him tightly until he was calmer.

"We're getting there," she promised. She sighed heavily, eyeing the cabinet with disdain. She was sure it was fixable, she just needed more time. Caoilfhionn made to get up. Using her hand to support her, she pushed herself onto her knees but a hand pulled her back. She fell back into the pillows and looked down surprised to see Draco's hand wrapped firmly around her arm. Looking up into his eyes, she noted they were already fixed on hers. His pale grey iris' glinted in the dim light. Caoilfhionn felt herself drawn towards him. Her breathing increased as Draco pressed himself against her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He softly touched his lips with hers and closed his eyes. Caoilfhionn pulled back quickly, shocked.

"Draco…?" She breathed. Draco sighed impatiently and fell back against the pillows.

"I know," he said gruffly, "sorry." Caoilfhionn sat there stunned for a few moments, unable to think or do anything. She wasn't sure what had just happened or what to do next. She decided it was best to leave but Draco touched her hand again. This time it sent shivers of excitement down her spine.

"Don't go," he asked. Caoilfhionn relented and lay down next to him again. He turned away from her and grabbed a pillow to sleep on. Caoilfhionn found herself staring at his back and suddenly smiled despite her confusion and conflicting emotions. He liked her! She found pleasure in those three words even though everything else told her she shouldn't care. She shut her eyes tight to stop herself from watching his shoulders move in time with his breathing all night. A small part of her tried to make her see sense again. Her conscious told her she could not let herself get involved with him, they had to focus on what was really important – staying alive. But Caoilfhionn knew that the kiss was another excuse not to fulfill her task. She was unsure whether she could kill him when they were mere acquaintances but now she realized that she could never commit such a horrible crime. If Draco did not fix the cabinet, he would be sentenced to death and since Caoilfhionn knew she would refuse to be his executioner, she would be killed. _How could such a simple kiss result in two deaths?_ She thought. _That is, if the cabinet is left broken. If it is fixed then we will all be safe._ Caoilfhionn knew that fixing the vanishing closet was more important than ever now.

Pulling back the stray hand that had wandered seemingly of it's own accord to reach out and try to stroke Malfoy's hair, Caoilfhionn rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. With any luck, she would get a few hours sleep tonight.

Suddenly she was in Malfoy Manner. Caoilfhionn recognized it from the few visits she had payed there to parties and other social functions. Every room in the old mansion had tall ceilings and white walls with green and silver ornate wallpaper. There was also a moving photograph of a young Lucius Malfoy on the wall in front of her. The dream shifted so that she could see a group of figures near the fire place in the study. One man was kneeling in front of an old armchair and sobbing for forgiveness. All Caoilfhionn could see of the man in the chair was his long, slender hand. In it, he held a wand with a handle which looked like it was made out of bone. He muttered something and immediately the young man in front of him began writhing in pain.

Caoilfhionn was brought rapidly to the side of the armchair by some unseen force. She did not look at its' occupant, rather the men and women around it. Their faces were blank and slightly cruel. She felt afraid to be in their merciless presence. Among them she spotted her father. His mouth was contorted into an unkind grimace as he watched the boy on the floor in pain. Caoilfhionn felt nothing towards him as he stood there although she wondered how he'd escaped from prison. Suddenly, she realised the poor victim on the floor had not made any sound whilst under the cruciatous curse. She thought this strange as usually the victim cannot help but scream for mercy. Looking down she saw the hooded figure had ceased moving and was now lying curled up on the floor in agony. The curse had been lifted momentairily.

"_Tell us where she is?"_ Hissed the armchair's occupant. "_Where is Caoilfhionn?"_

Caoilfhionn gasped at her name but no one heard her. They were watching the victim on the floor, waiting for a response with baited breath.

"_I will never tell you."_ Came the brave reply. The voice was somewhat familiar but masked by its' hoarse sound.

"_Then you will die." _The Cruciatous curse was immediately implemented and the victim's back arched in horror and pain. His hood flew off as he snapped upwards revealing the face of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were blank and his mouth hung slightly open in a silent shout. Caoilfhionn screamed as she realized he was dying but she could not move to help him. She watched helplessly as he was slowly tortured before the images began to fade. Eventually Caoilfhionn was left with nothing besides a falling sensation as she was returned to a dreamless state of sleep.

She shot upwards in the dim morning light, her legs tangled in the sheets and sweat running down the sides of her forehead. She reached out to touch Draco's shoulder for reassurance that he was okay. He snored in reply to her unspoken worries and she knew he was fine. The dream was just that: a dream. Caoilfhionn had thought for one wild moment that it could have been some form of premonition but disregarded that thought as ridiculous when she thought about Malfoy. He wouldn't disobey the Dark Lord for her would he? She supposed it was only a nightmare brought about by the nights' strange events.

Draco Malfoy was still snoring gently as she climbed over his sleeping frame and out of the bed. She guessed she still had about an hour before breakfast and she needed to go back to her dorm to change into fresh robes. Caoilfhionn could resist a quick smile as she watched the boy sleep but fearing he would not wake up in time for lessons, she conjured a magical timer and set it down beside him. _That should wake him up in time_, she thought as she left.

The empty corridor was chilly and a draft flew through it but Caoilfhionn skipped down it to the dungeons whistling cheerfully, completely forgetting that she was still technically out of bed out of hours. Luckily, there was no one about this early in the morning and so she finished her nameless tune uninterrupted.


	8. Tomorrow

Daphne Greengrass caught up with Caoilfhionn in the breakfast hall that morning. She sat down opposite her with a bowl of porridge and a concerned look on her face. She leant forward, unsure how to start the conversation.

"Are you all right Caoilfhionn?" she asked. Caoilfhionn frowned. She was tired but that was all. She shrugged at her fellow Slytherin and nodded.

"Oh, okay, its' just we noticed you weren't in your bed yesterday and we just wanted to make sure you were alright. You ran off after transfiguration and none of us saw you since."

Caoilfhionn wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't used to anyone being worried for her. She smiled, slightly touched that the girls she shared her dorm with cared enough about her to recognize she had not been there last night. She had assumed that they didn't notice her anymore after countless numbers of failed attempts to get her to hang out with them.

"I'm fine," she managed, "I was…" She left the sentence unfinished. Opposite her, Greengrass' eyebrows knotted in concern.

"I was with…" Again, she had no idea how to end her excuse. Luckily, the girl seemed to have read something into her hesitation and backed off.

"Ohhh, I see," she winked, resting her head in her hands, "don't worry, I don't expect details. We were just worried."

"You needn't be," smiled Caoilfhionn. She was still struggling to guess what the girl meant by her wink. Had she thought that Caoilfhionn had spent the night in another dorm? She smiled at the absurd conclusion but then realized that technically she had spent the night in another boy's bed although thankfully not in the way Daphne assumed. She giggled aloud and Daphne joined in. The girls were still laughing, although at two different things, when they were joined by a few more Slytherins. Caoilfhionn looked up surprised to see them sit beside her smiling. It had been years since anyone voluntarily sat next to her to talk. Tracey Davis sat beside Daphne with her pumpkin juice and fruit and Millicent Bulstrode took the spare seat next to Caoilfhionn. They both smiled at her warily but Daphne consoled them with a flick of her hand.

"We needn't have worried girls. Some handsome guy was keeping her safe last night!" She finished with a giggle and Caoilfhionn blushed at the idea of calling Malfoy handsome. The girls mistook her blush and shrieked with laughter. Even Millicent Bulstrode giggled. Caoilfhionn was too busy flirting with the idea of revealing a bit more information to notice Draco Malfoy walking into the hall looking a bit disheveled. Fortunately Davis pointed him out.

"Speaking of handsome guys," she giggled. Caoilfhionn followed her gaze and met his eyes. He looked slightly better rested than before and his pale grey eyes had their usual gleam back. She looked away quickly and managed to control her blush. She decided she defiantly did not want any of the others to know about last night. Not until she had figured it out for herself anyway.

Caoilfhionn enjoyed her fellow classmates company for the rest of the day. Still unused to the idea of a friendship group, she was quieter than the rest of them but they cherished her company and made sure she was included. Although Caoilfhionn was pleased with her new found friends, their conversations left her very little time to think and so thoughts about Draco Malfoy and the vanishing cabinet were pushed reluctantly to the back of her mind.

In the common room that night, Caoilfhionn sat with the girls and watched them gossip and giggle, mostly with regards to other Slytherins and mostly boys. She had tried at first to engage with their conversations but grew bored quickly and her mind wandered to where Malfoy was tonight and what he was up to. _Probably fixing that damn cabinet again _she reasoned. His goons, Crabbe and Goyle had been left once again to sit on their own. They were trying to enlarge cupcakes with disastrous results.

"Wonder where their master is," smirked Daphne. Caoilfhionn looked down and realized the girl had been watching her staring at them. She shrugged and turned back to the conversation, feigning nonchalance. She felt bad for not assisting Draco but decided it was better to wait a few days before returning to the room, just to make sure their was no awkward feelings between them. Next to her, the Slytherin's conversation had switched to jokes with the arrival of Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Caoilfhionn turned in time to catch the punch line of a joke the group found particularly funny.

"Oh, one, I suppose, but we don't want the dear boy to hurt himself, do we?"

"What was that last one?" asked Caoilfhionn over the giggles.

"How many Neville Longbottom's does it take to light a wand?" Repeated Nott with a smirk. He high-fived Zabini over Bulstrode's head as Davies cleared her throat.

"I've got one," she announced, "How many Centaurs does it take to light up a wand? None. Mars is unusually bright tonight!" The small crowd around her chortled and chuckled and the jokes continued as the moon rose higher into the sky. Caoilfhionn had been enjoying herself so much that she hadn't noticed the rest of the common room begin to empty round her until the only the sixth years and a few stubborn third years remained.

"Okay, okay last wand joke… How many of Malfoy's goons does it take to light a wand? Them? Light a wand? Don't be daft!" Laughter exploded in the gang and Caoilfhionn pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop. She glanced over her shoulder and around the room but luckily Crabbe and Goyle were absent.

"Those two must have gone to bed," she giggled but Zabini shook his head.

"Nah Malfoy came and got them about an hour ago," he said.

"Draco was here?" said Caoilfhionn in wonder. She hadn't noticed him earlier. She immediately regretted the sentence as it received a few odd looks from the rest of the group including a glare from Parkinson. Caoilfhionn just smiled back, hoping her cheeks were not as red as they felt.

"Well I'm off to bed," yawned Nott. Millicent and Daphne joined him in standing up. One by one the group began moving off to their dorms. Caoilfhionn jumped out of her chair, hoping to avoid Pansy when suddenly the common room's secret entrance flew open. Two first year girls scrambled through, their hair a mess and their robes hitched up. One of them was carrying what looked like a pair of weighing scales. The sixth year's turned in surprise to see them dash straight up to Caoilfhionn.

"Come with us," said the smaller girl gruffly. She wore an excited yet irritated expression and seemed somewhat embarrassed to be talking to her. Before Caoilfhionn had time to answer, the girls had grabbed her sleeve and were trying to pull her through the door.

"Get off," cried Caoilfhionn in annoyance but the first years would not let go. She tried shaking her fists but they gripped her wrists with a strength that seemed beyond their years. Eventually, with much pulling and pushing, the girls managed to get Caoilfhionn to the doorway. There she turned and confronted them.

"What the hell are you-" Caoilfhionn broke off suddenly aware that one of the girls had stubble lining her jawbone that had not been there before.

"Not here!" Said the fresh faced blond girl in a masculine tone. Caoilfhionn recoiled in surprise and her moment of weakness was used to push her through the door and out into the hall. Out in the cold corridor, the two first years began to change rapidly before her eyes. They seemed to be in a bit of pain and were obviously uncomfortable.

"Go to the seventh floor," said one of the growing girls between grunts, "Malfoy's waiting."

"Can I help you? What's wrong?" gasped Caoilfhionn watching the two girls changing and crying out in agony.

"No! GO!" Cried the girl nearest to her who seemed to be morphing into a man before her eyes. A man who looked suspiciously like Goyle. Afraid and confused, Caoilfhionn decided to do as they instructed and ran to the seventh floor. She left the strange sight behind her as she sprinted along the corridor, completely unable to explain what she had just witnessed. She hoped Draco Malfoy would be able to offer an explanation. She passed along the corridors without any trouble which surprised her as she knew she was out of bed out of hours. She guessed it was probably near midnight but lack of a watch provided no evidence for her assumptions. The ghosts she passed barely acknowledged her except for the Fat Friar who giggled when she ran through him.

"That tickled," he had called as she ran off. Caoilfhionn had shuddered at the cold shivers that ran down her spine. Finally as she reached the corridor where the come and go room was, she heard laughter. The door appeared as she approached and she opened it without hesitating. She could hear Malfoy clapping on the other side. The old oak door opened with a welcoming creak and as she stepped over the threshold, the laughing stopped.

"Crabbe? Goyle? Are you two back already?" His voice was distant but it had a clearly cheerful tone about it that Caoilfhionn doubted she had ever heard before.

"No, it's me," she called. When there was no response, she added, "its Caoilfhionn!"

"I knew it was you," said a familiar voice sarcastically. Draco's head appeared in a gap a little way ahead of Caoilfhionn. He was surrounded by years of junk but the grin across his face was clearly visible amongst the vast collection of items. Caoilfhionn couldn't help but smile back, his good humor was contagious. He climbed around a box of fanged Frisbees and took Caoilfhionn by her hand.

"I want to show you something," he laughed. Caoilfhionn followed him through the hoards of hidden objects bemused. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood for once and she was happy to see him without worry etched all over his face. Together they made their way around chipped bottles of congealed potions, under a cage with a quintaped skeleton and through the legs of an enormous stuffed troll. Caoilfhionn marveled at all the lost things she had previously not noticed. Even Malfoy seemed to be seeing them for the first time. He pointed out a large bloodstained axe and led her away from it. At last they paused in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. Caoilfhionn hardly dared to breathe. It looked almost new. The cabinet was whole and newly polished and it had dark gleam down the side of it. Silently, Draco summoned a bluebird from a cage he kept by the enormous bed, placed it into the cabinet and closed the door. Inside, the bird began to tweet. He stood behind Caoilfhionn, held her waist whilst resting his chin on her shoulder and whispered:

"Harmonia Nectare Passus"

The words, or possibly the feeling of his breath tickling her neck caused Caoilfhionn to shiver. Draco held her tighter in apprehension and she felt herself lean further back into his chest as she held her breath. Suddenly the room was silent as the bird's song ended.

"What happ-" began Caoilfhionn but Draco cut her off.

"Listen," he ordered and just as suddenly as it disappeared, the bird's song continued. Malfoy opened the cabinet and inside the bluebird hopped around, a little dazed but otherwise unharmed with a small square of parchment attached to its right leg. Caoilfhionn reached in and claimed it. She handed in to Draco who unfolded it. On the note was a single word written in italic.

_Tomorrow._

In her chest, Caoilfhionn's heart began to thump so loud she was sure it was audible to Draco. _What did tomorrow mean? _She was already certain she knew but hoped her initial thoughts were wrong but of course, she had known from the beginning that the Death Eaters were only waiting for the cabinet to be mended before they carried out their plans. She turned away from Draco, suddenly panicked. She wasn't sure if she was ready to join the Dark side's ranks however a twinge of pain on her forearm reminded her she had already chosen her side. Caoilfhionn gulped back tears as she realized how close they both were to danger and how close they had bought danger to the school using only the vanishing cabinet.

"What have we done?" she whispered, covering her face. She began to sink to her knees but two strong hands pulled her up again and removed her hands from her face. Draco Malfoy stared into her eyes with a look that both comforted Caoilfhionn and scared her. His features were twisted into a mask of purpose as though he were determined to carry out his task at any cost and protect himself and his family but Caoilfhionn could also see beyond the mask and had always been able to do so. Behind the pretence of a tough, stoic young Death Eater was 16 year old Draco Malfoy, terrified beyond imagination, prepared to do anything to save himself and his family. Gone was the moment of celebration as the two young Death Eaters stared into each other's eyes in fear and determination. The look in her friend's eye gave Caoilfhionn a strange sense of hope. Regardless of whether Draco fulfilled his biggest task or not, she would stand by him. The worry over the vanishing cabinet now gone from their minds, the two could now see their tasks clearly in front of them. It was as though the fog had dispersed and two choices remained. Kill or be killed. Tomorrow Draco Malfoy would have to destroy their headmaster or risk death at the Dark Lord's hands. Caoilfhionn was very much aware that her own fate depended on his actions tomorrow. If Draco killed Dumbledore, she would be free but if he failed it would be her time to face her task. Kill or be killed. Caoilfhionn was certain she could not kill Draco Malfoy and so selfishly wished he would not fail in his task. The guilt she felt over her thoughts suddenly became too much and she began to weep.

Draco held her firmly in his arms till her sobs subsided. Caoilfhionn, clearly embarrassed, did her best to hide her face from him and wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her robes. Pulling at the black cloth around her arm revealed the Dark Mark. Both stared at the skull entwined with the snake and shuddered but instead of the feelings of shame Caoilfhionn usually felt, showing it to Malfoy seemed to connect them as they both burdened the same fate. Caoilfhionn allowed herself to be pulled closer to Draco as he rolled down her robe's sleeve and entwined his arms around her waist. She moved her hands from his shoulders around his neck, intertwining her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down closer to hers. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Tomorrow," she sighed but Drao silenced her with a passionate kiss. He did not want to think about tomorrow or indeed any part of his future. Right now he wanted nothing to distract him from his moment with Caoilfhionn. He smiled as he felt her deepen the kiss and pull him closer.

Caoilfhionn heart felt as though it would explode through her chest. All earlier worries about her future were replaced with a longing to stay in the present with Draco. She never wanted the moment to end. She felt completely at ease around the handsome Slytherin and when they finally broke apart she was reluctant to let him go. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze and to her pleasure, she found his grey stormy eyes bearing into hers hungrily. Unable to prevent herself, Caoilfhionn resumed kissing him and undid his school tie with trembling fingers. They ignored it as it fell lightly onto the floor. Caoilfhionn eased her arms out of her robe as Draco undid it's clasps and giggled as he teased her by kissing her neck and then collarbone. She felt herself being pushed backwards and to her surprise, landed with a soft thump on the large bed by the cabinet. As he kissed her fiercly, she returned the passion with as much enthusiasm and ignored any thoughts that entered her mind, forcing herself to concentrate on her emotions and at the moment she was fairly certain she was in love with Draco.


	9. Tonight

Caoilfhionn spent the next day in a daze. Her good mood could not even be spoilt by double divination with Professor Trewlaney who twice insisted that death was stalking her.

"The omen of death," she had shrieked, "the black dog stalks your life, following you like an evil shadow."

While the rest of the class had either gasped in dismay or laughed outright at the ridiculousness of the statement, Caoilfhionn had simply smiled and resumed stirring the tea leaves with the tip of her wand, her mind elsewhere. Last night had been amazing and she couldn't shake off the feelings of excitement she had felt. She had woke up that morning in the room of requirement in Draco's arms feeling dizzy with happiness and had been ecstatic to learn that he felt the same way. They had skipped breakfast in favor of enjoying a few more moments of each other's company and Draco had made sure Caoilfhionn knew exactly how he felt about her. She had closed her eyes and listened in bliss as Draco told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"_I love you,"_

Caoilfhionn smiled broadly as she remembered his words and the way he'd said them. He'd been completely open, a rarity for him, and had kissed her passionately as if to reinforce his point. They had arranged to meet back in the come and go room later that day after dinner. Draco had wanted to make sure everything was perfect for that night so that he could carry out his plan without difficulty. He had promised Caoilfhionn he would fill her in on the details when he next saw her. Walking along the corridor to her final lesson, she shivered in anticipation. She could hardly wait.

Professor Flitwick's classroom was filled with shadows as the blinds had been pulled down so that sunlight was kept at bay. The rest of her class was already seated and so Caoilfhionn snuck in at the back, choosing to sit away from her classmates. Although she had enjoyed their company, she preferred the silence of her thoughts today to daydream about the events of last night. Resting her chin on the desk, she let the professor's words drift over her head and let her mind wander. Half an hour later, Caoilfhionn felt a sharp but persistent tap on her kneecap. She looked down to see professor Fliwick trying to glare at her. His kindly old eyes were narrowed in a way that he obviously thought was intimidating. Out of compassion, Caoilfhionn decided to humor him and adopted a sheepish expression.

"Sorry professor," she said guiltily, "my mind was elsewhere." The old wizard stamped his foot like a wrinkly child having a tantrum and grunted.

"Well, try to concentrate on the lesson set. Please demonstrate the charm I've just explained."

Caoilfhionn shuffled uncomfortably and risked a glance at the chalkboard at the front of the class. On it was written a single spell, _Lumos._ The spell was so simple, she was sure it was not the one they were being taught but with no other options, she decided to try it anyway.

"Lumos," she said. The tip of her wand lit up immediately and in its glow, the angry expression of professor Flitwick was clearly visible. He sighed heavily and clicked his teeth in frustration. Around the class, she heard the Slytherins' snigger. Caoilfhionn supposed if she had cared, she would have felt embarrassed but she could not make her mind concentrate. She sighed and gestured for help.

"We are producing coloured light today Miss O'Croidheagain. Can you please make red?"

"Err…"

"Green?"

Caoilfhionn bit her lip and tried to recall the spell. Hazarding yet another guess, raised her wand.

"Lumos Virens!" The room glowed green in an instant. Caoilfhionn smiled broadly as someone near the back clapped.

"Excellent," cried professor Flitwick. Suddenly the spells seemed to flood her mind as if the green glow from the tip of her wand sent them there. She remembered the names of several other spells and sent colours high into the air. The last, _Lumos __Aureus_, emitted a golden beam of light which fell across the large clock at the front of the class just as its hands struck quarter past four. Like always, Caoilfhionn was one of the first to leave. She slung her bag over her shoulder where it fell across her back and she hurried from the classroom. She hoped to finish her assignments before dinner so that she would be free to meet Malfoy after.

The evening dragged on until finally it was time for their nightly feast. Caoilfhionn entered the great hall alone to meet the usual four tables covered in food. Students sat around them, their plates piled high, their stomachs full. Caoilfhionn walked the length of the Slytherin table till she found a satisfactory spot surrounded by people unlikely to irritate her. Theodore Nott gave her a curt nod as she sat but said nothing more. Caoilfhionn appreciated his silence and began to fill her plate, ignoring the early signs of a migraine. She decided the throb in her head was being caused by the ruckus that filled the hall. However by the time desert had arrived, Caoilfhionn was barely able to see as the headache engulfed her vision. She rubbed the sides of her temple and closed her eyes. Behind her shut lids, she began to see shapes form and twist as rapidly as new ones took shape. She opened her eyes, with great difficulty, to see Nott staring at her intently. His expression suggested he thought she was mad but his voice was softer and filled with concern.

"You alright?" he asked. Caoilfhionn managed to nod but winced as pain shot through her skull. She kept her chin upright and tried not to move her head again.

"You sure?" Nott asked again, "People are staring."

"Let them," she growled, she was too preoccupied to care.

"Teachers, I mean. Snapes' practically leaning over his table to look at you." Theodore had began to chuckle but stopped as he noticed the colour drain from the girl's face opposite him.

"Snape?" Caoilfhionn croaked. Images began to flash before her eyes. First they were slow and hazy but hey soon began to grow clearer as she remembered her last failed experience with occulumency. She began to panic as images of the vanishing cabinet erupted from her memory.

"Got to go," she panted as she struggled to leave her spot at the table. She wrestled her legs free from under the table and ran down the hall towards the door. No one noticed a fleeing student amongst the bustle in the hall. As soon as she left the hall, Caoilfhionn's headache disappeared and she knew then that it had been a result of Snape's legilimency. Rubbing her forehead vigorously, she made her way to the seventh floor, aware she would be early but eager to get away from Snape.

As she approached the seventh floor's corridor, it suddenly dawned on Caoilfhionn that she had no idea how to make to blasted disappearing door appear. She had always been either with Malfoy, or he had let her in. Alone in the corridor, she took advantage of the rest of the school being at dinner and decided to try to get in to the room on her own. To begin with, she tried the basic unlocking and opening spells but, unsurprisingly, none of them worked. She even attempted to open the passage way but force by taping repeatedly on the stone wall with her wand, hoping the entrance was concealed by magic similar to that used to hide the entrance to Diagon alley, but alas, nothing worked. Growing more and more frustrated by the walls' stubbornness, Caoilfhionn threw her arms up in the air, exhaling loudly, and cried:

"Open Sesame!" She hadn't expected it to work, and of course it didn't, but recognizing her failure made her feel angry with the stupid room. How was it possible that someone like Draco Malfoy could easily open the door and she couldn't? Behind her she heard someone chuckle. Caoilfhionn didn't need to turn around to know who would be standing there. Shutting her eyes and folding her arms, she refused to let him think he'd irritated her.

"Well open the damn thing then," she muttered. A moment later she fell a brush of cold air pass her as the door swung wide enough to let them through. Caoilfhionn stalked through the door ahead of Malfoy and dumped her bag on the bed next to the cabinet.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said as Draco joined her. He nodded and watched her expectantly. Rubbing her temples, she continued.

"Occulumency," she sighed, "teach it to me. I'm fed up of Snape and his mind games and I'd like to keep my private thoughts… well, private."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at the mention of Snape but did not interrupt. Instead he smirked at the idea of Caoilfhionn, a proud girl, having to ask him for lessons.

"Well it'll cost you," he drawled. Caoilfhionn rolled her eyes.

"Cost me?" she snapped, "I think you're the one who owes me!" She glanced meaningfully at the cabinet and then back at Draco. After a moments' thought, he reconsidered and relented. He beckoned her towards him and stood opposite her with his eyes closed only a few feet apart.

"I'm not skilled at legilimency," he explained, "but since you're not a trained occulumenist this should be easy."

"Hey," cried Caoilfhionn in protest. She puted with the pretence of him having offended her but since Malfoy had his eyes closed, he missed her act.

"Stay still," he ordered, "I'm going to try and penetrate your mind. Just try and keep me out."

Caoilfhionn scoffed at the idea of Malfoy penetrating anyones mind but her smirk disappeared as her headache returned. She hissed in pain and the ache grew until it filled her skull. Images began to swirl behind her closed lids and she felt as though she were being sucked into some kind of vacum. Darkness overwhelmed her and she suddenly felt faint. Draco caught her as she fell forward and half carried her over to the bed.

"_Idiot_," she hissed, annoyed by herself. She felt so weak and therefore vulnerable. How could she ever expect to stay alive if the Dark Lord could read her darkest thoughts. She couldn't even keep Malfoy out, a beginner in the art. She knew she would be defensless against Lord Voldemort.

"Hey," said Draco, clearly affronted, "You asked me to help." Caoilfhionn realised too late that he had thought she had called _him_ the idiot. She smiled and opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry but the blond head of Draco Malfoy was clear above her.

"Not you," she smiled, looking up into his grey eyes. She wraped a hand around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. She had waited all day for the chance to be with him again and was not about to let her headache spoil what possibly might be their last night together, depending on the outcome of the evenings events. She hesitated slightly as she remembered the tatty note that had been left behind in the cabinet. The word _Tomorrow_ and transformed into _Tonight_ by magic and was now lying disgarded on the floor serving as a painful reminder of their task. Draco broke away from their embrace, noticing Caoilfhionn's falter. He tried to look into her eyes but they were averted so he followed her gaze and found she was preoccupied with the Death Eater's warning. He sighed.

"Later," he said, "I'll explain it all later. I promise."

"Okay," smiled Caoilfhionn. She pulled the boy back into their embrace, content with his defered explanation. Though she didn't really need much persuading anyway, she though coyly as she removed her tie.


	10. Determination

The bed sheets lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed, mixed with an assortment of Slytherin uniforms. Two bodies lay entwined in the centre of the bed. One had her eyes closed and sighed happily, the other was staring at the ceiling with an anxious expression on his face. Draco Malfoy pulled the girl closer to him protectively as he tried not to think about the possibility of never seeing her again if he failed in his task. Caoilfhionn felt his body tense and rolled over to face him. Worry lines creased his forehead and he tried to smile but his eyes betrayed his fear. Caoilfhionn rested her head against his warm chest and sighed again, this time in despair. She had hoped tonight would never come, or at least wait a while longer so she could enjoy her precious few hours alone with Draco however she knew that it was time to become serious. She looked up, suddenly solemn.

"Well you had better tell me your plan then," she huffed. The unfairness of the whole situation exasperated her but since there was nothing she could do to prevent the Dark Lords plans, she succumed to the inevitable. Draco sat up and glared at the note on the floor.

"Tonight," he said, "I will lure Dumbledore to the Astronomy tower with the Dark Mark and catch him off guard." Caoilfhionn listened in fascination and horror as Draco carefully explained his plans. He confided in her all about how he had Rosmerta, the local pub's landlady, under the Imperius curse and how he communicated with her with enchanted coins, an idea he had stolen from that 'mudblood' Granger. He explained how the cabinet would allow the Death Eaters through as soon as he sent up the mark. They would then fight any of the Order who came to help. He laughed bitterly at the ingenious plan. When at last he had finished, Caoilfhionn found she was unable to speak. She was sure the plan could work, if carried out effectivley, but it was the last part which worried her. The part about Draco casting the killing curse on his old headteacher. She had noticed, whilst he had explained the plan, how his tone changed from confident to insecure. He had reeled off his plan of action as though he had said it a thousand times but had never really believed it.

"Draco, you have to believe you can do it!" She cried. "There's no time for you to hesitate." She wrapped her arms around his slender frame protectively.

"I can't loose you," she sniffed. Instantly she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her and hold her close. Draco held her comfortingly until he was sure she wasn't about to cry before releasing her slightly.

"You won't. I'm not going to fail."

"But if you do…" began Caoilfhionn, "there's something you should know. If you fail, I will be made to fulfill my task." At this last remark, Draco leaned in a little closer, curious. Against her will, Caoilfhionn continued. She hoped that by telling him the truth, he would be driven to succeed even more.

"If you fail, I will be instructed to kill you." She paused and waited for the boy's angry retort but he remained silent and impassive. As the moment dragged on, Caoilfhionn felt herself releasing the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She glanced up to face him, fearfully, but found he wasn't looking at her.

"Please say something…" she whispered. She tried to sound strong but her breath came out in a rush as sobs rose in her chest. Draco finally looked down and met her tear filled gaze.

"Shh," he said consolingly. He stroked her hair in a soothing manner and pulled her into a hug. Surprised, Caoilfhionn resisted and pulled back.

"But…?"

"It's okay…shh… it's alright," he reassured her. He understood how difficult it must have been for her to keep such a secret from him and he appreciated the help he received towards his own task. He knew how the guilt of having to kill another person must have eaten away at her through the course of the year, just like it ate away at him. However he also realised at the sight of the girl's tears how much harder it was for her than for him. She had been asked to murder someone she loved whereas his task was to kill an old man he barely knew. Caoilfhionn had also killed someone she loved before and had suffered imense guilt because of it and so he understood how having to repeat the experience would have affected her. He pulled her closer, this time ignoring her protests until she was settled. In his arms, Caoilfhionn forced down her tears and promised him she would stand by him tonight.

"I'll wait for you at the tower's entrance Drake," she swore, "I won't let anyone up until you come back down."

Draco appreciated her resiliance but refused.

"No way. You will stay out the way. Stay in here so that no one can find you or hurt you. The Death Eaters won't harm you but I don't want to risk you getting caught up in a fight with the Order." His kiss stopped her protests until she relaxed and returned his passion. The two enjoyed eachother's company for the next few hours. They discussed the plan again and again until there was no possibility that either of them could forget it and Draco even showed her his coin. As he passed it to Caoilfhionn, it suddenly grew hot in her palm. Draco snatched it back and stared at it.

"Dumbledore's left the castle," he gasped, "Rosmerta's just seen him going off to the Hog's head."

"What does this mean" asked Caoilfhionn, afraid it would somehow change Draco's plans.

"Nothing," he said, remaining calm. "I'll make Rosmerta fetch him when I send the Dark Mark up in the air. That way he'll head straight for the tower thinking someone has died. As soon as he touches the ground, I'll finish him." He spat out the last sentence as though it were venom. Caoilfhionn cast him a worried look. He sounded confident but she was still unsure whether he was capable of murder. The Draco she knew was not a killer.

"Well, if you're sure," she breathed. She nestled into the crook of Draco's neck as he placed an arm around her. She wasn't happy with the idea of Draco confronting Dumbledore in the tower but he assured her he wasn't going alone.

"The Death Eaters will accompany me Caoilfhionn. I'll have back up." At this, Caoilfhionn relaxed but only slightly. Perhaps someone else would carry out the deed. However she knew this was unlikely. The Dark Lord had given _very_ specific instructions.

Eventually, Draco's coin grew hot again. This time, he did not even bother to look at it. Instead he grabbed the parchment, scribbled a note on it and sent it through the cabinet into Borgin and Burkes shop. Caoilfhionn didn't bother to ask what he wrote for she knew that it would have been some kind of invitation. She quickly joined Draco in getting dressed before standing away from the cabinet and preparing to greet whoever came through it. A few minutes later, a sharp tapping noise rang out around the room. It was coming from inside the cabinet.

Draco lunged forward and threw open it's doors and out stepped several cloaked figures. The first ran straight past them and headed out of the room. The next approached Draco and a manic smile was visible in the shadows caused by her hood. Belatrix Lestrange threw back her hood and embraced her nephew with stiff politeness.

"Come, Draco, we don't have much time. Here." From beneath her cloak, she handed him a severed preserved human hand bent into the shape of a claw. It was the Hand of Glory. Caoilfhionn recoiled at the sight of it but Draco grabbed it eagerly with both hands. His aunt quickly passed him a dark package which she placed inside his robe's pocket.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," she explained, "now let's go. Gibbon's already cast the Dark Mark." Bellatrix led her nephew and three other Death Eaters to the door. Caoilfhionn recognized them as Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Thorfinn Rowle. She watched in stunned silence as they passed her. However as Draco reached the door, he paused and ran back. Heart thumping in her chest, Caoilfhionn realized he was heading for her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. At last he pulled apart and stared at her for a long moment.

"Stay safe," he ordered before turning on his heel and running out the door after his aunt. Caoilfhionn watched him leave with despair, fearing for his life but not knowing how to help him. Suddenly the cabinet door in front of her opened for a second time and two more men jumped out. Yaxley jumped out first, wand in hand, followed by a fiercer looking figure. The tall, savage man was Fenir Greyback in his human yet animalistic form. He growled when he was Caoilfhionn and lunged toward her, teeth bared. Caoilfhionn quickly rolled back her sleeve and brandished her marked arm, proving her allegiance and thus saving her life.

"Leave her," snapped Yaxley as he swept past into the corridor. Greyback followed him with a manic eagerness. Suddenly, Caoilfhionn's strength returned. She had only just come to terms with the idea of killing Dumbledore but she knew she could never allow a savage werewolf loose in a school full of sleeping, innocent children. She grabbed her wand and ran from the room, intent on stopping him.

When she reached the door, there was no sign of either of them. Caoilfhionn decided it was probably wisest to heade towards the Astronomy tower in the hope that they had gone there. Turning left into the corridor, she fled down the hall in a strange state of calm. Her panic had gone and had been replaced by sheer determination. Determination to find Greyback and stop him, determination to help Draco succeed in his task and determination to survive.


	11. Author's note Please read

Author's Note:

Okay, since so many of you are asking my character Caoilfhionn is pronounced Kee (Key)-lin. Its an old Irish name meaning fair and slender. The first part of the name Caol (Keel) means "slender" and Fhionn means "fair" in Gaelic. The name is also the name of several Irish saints. I chose this name because it is important to me and is part of my heritage. Her second name is O' Croidheagain and comes from the Irish word Croidhe meaning "heart."

Anyway, I hope that by putting this note, it will avoid – or at least clear up – any confusion. Please don't let the name distract you from the story.

DC


	12. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower

Her footsteps echoed around the stone corridors as Caoilfhionn's feet hit the floor with a force big enough to push her onwards despite her fear and confusion. The once silent building was now becoming more animated as a fight ensued in the depths of the castle. Shouts and yells were just audible and now and again flashes of light would light up the end of the corridor. Caoilfhionn ran towards them as fast as she could, hoping that in some small way she could help. As she neared the hall leading to the Astronomy tower, the screams began to resemble the names of spells.

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Impedimenta!"

Caoilfhionn childishly covered her head with her arms as she ran through the fights in an attempt to reach the foot of the tower unharmed. Through the darkness caused by the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, chaos and confusion had erupted and had resulted in practically blind students and Death Eaters casting dangerous and potentially fatal spells. Through the dark mists, she could make out the figures nearest to her of a mixture of students and the Dark Lord's followers. Luckily, Caoilfhionn dodged the spells and had almost made it through the fog when she spotted the terrifying figure of Fenir Greyback hunched over a fallen body. A surge of anger pulsed through her body, finally reaching her feet and hands causing Caoilfhionn to run forward waving her wand.

"Stupefy!" She cried. She watched as the spell narrowly missed the beast, flying just over his shoulder however the threat was enough to cause him to turn and lunge up the steps to the tower_. At least he's away from the children,_ Caoilfhionn thought; _the only way out of the tower is back down these steps._ Casting a blockade spell, she barricaded the entrance to the tower. She did not want to risk the werewolf sneaking back down without her noticing and she could not risk Malfoy being interrupted by any of Dumbledore's followers. After casting the charm as a form of protection, Caoilfhionn attempted to shrink unnoticed into the shadows, away from misguided spells, until Draco returned however something on the floor stopped her. She looked down to see someone lying spread-eagled across the hallway, their face obscured by a layer of crimson blood.

"Ferula," she whispered and bandages shot out the end of her wand. As she was gathering them up, ready to use on Greyback's unfortunate victim, there was a shout from close behind her.

"Expelliarmus!"

The bandages and wand flew out of her hands as Caoilfhionn was hurtled backwards into a stone wall. She struggled to keep conscious as she raised a hand to the back of her head where she felt the warm sticky liquid begin to flow through her hair. Blood trickled down her neck and onto her collar. In front of her, two or three figures were moving the body aside, away from danger and several more were trying to penetrate her charm.

"Reducto!" They screamed in frustration. Caoilfhionn shared their pain. She too wanted to run up the spiral stone staircase to the top of the tower to help and find her loved one but she also knew of the dangers up there which would threaten them and so she did not utter the counter curse. However Caoilfhionn didn't need to. There was one man who knew it well enough to allow him through but block out the others too. She watched in shock as Snape burst through the crowd and sprinted upstairs. Draco would not be pleased.

After several moments, the crowd roughly parted again as Snape pushed his way through, holding Draco by the scruff of his neck. They were followed by the Death Eaters and so naturally, chaos proceeded. Again, Caoilfhionn took advantage of the disorder to grab her wand and pursue the two retreating figures but someone roughly shoved her aside. Harry Potter raced past her, presumably after Snape and Malfoy as well but as he rounded the corner to the open courtyard, he was tackled to the floor by a frenzied werewolf. Caoilfhionn was halted as the two fell at her feet. Greyback had his hands on Potter's shoulders, his teeth were bared and at his throat, ready to bite.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Screamed Caoilfhionn, pointing her wand at the wolf. She did not pause to see her spell's results, instead she continued to race along the corridor, deflecting any misdirected curses that flew her way. When she reached the end of the passageway, two figures were clearly visible running away from the fight, across the grass and out into the darkness of night. Caoilfhionn knew she would never catch up to them on foot. They would have reached Hogwart's borders and apparated before then. On a whim, she turned in the opposite direction to the one they were travelling in, praying someone had left the broom shed unlocked.

The Quidditch broom shed was a favorite amongst teenage witches and wizards at Hogwarts and so it was fairly easy to break in to. As she had suspected, the lock used by Madam Hooch was not susceptible to the Alohomora charm and so Caoilfhionn was forced to crawl through the gap in the planks of wood around the back. Only the first year's brooms were kept in the outdoor broom shed and so she had to settle for one of the older, more rickety brooms with worryingly few bristles on the end. The faded gold name on the side of the broom handle was just visible in the moonlight which fell across it from the hole in the roof. It read: Shooting Star.

High in the air, the cold wind grabbed at her already tangled hair. Each change in direction of the wind sent her hair flying across her face, blocking her view of the scenes below. From the depths of Hogwart's grounds a stream of black smoke was rising as the gamekeeper's hut was on fire. The trapped hound's howls filled the air but its cries for rescue were drowned out by the shouts of curses thrown between Professor Snape and Harry Potter. Caoilfhionn flew over their heads, high in the air, scouting the grounds for Draco Malfoy. At last she spotted him running towards the school gates; he had nearly made it.

"Draco! Wait for me!" bellowed Caoilfhionn as she flew down to meet him. In the moonlight she saw his blond head turn to find the source of the noise but he did not stop running. However when he realized it was his friend calling him and not an enemy, he turned completely to face her but ended up falling over his own feet as he swiveled. Hurriedly, he jumped up and resumed running. A little hurt that he had not run back to embrace her, Caoilfhionn dived a little closer.

"Draco, wait! I'm coming too!" By now she was almost level with him. She slowed her broom so that they could travel to the frontier together but Draco turned in horror to look at her.

"No Caoilfhionn! I told you to stay safe!" Draco turned to face the way he was running again as he stumbled over a log in the dark.

"Why are you- How did you-?" he panted, trying to string his sentence together. However Caoilfhionn understood the words he was trying to convey but not their meaning.

"I'm coming with you of course! I'm a death eater. I can't stay here now, they'll know!"

"No one saw you tonight. You'll be safer here in hiding than with… Him…"

"I'll be safer with you!" Cried Caoilfhionn. The two had reached the gates now and both were itching to apparate to a safer place. Draco kept looking over his shoulder, searching for Snape or the others to apparate alongside however Caoilfhionn ignored the noises from behind her, her eyes never left Draco's face as she struggled to understand he was leaving her here. A squawk rang out from behind them as an angry hippogriff defended its home. Caoilfhionn gave in to temptation and quickly looked up to see Snape running as fast as he could towards them away from Buckbeak.

"No." Said Draco simply. He tried to reach out to hold Caoilfhionn but she glided out of his way.

"Yes," she tried to say firmly but her response came out choked and desperate.

"Go!" Came a faint cry from behind them as Snape drew nearer. Caoilfhionn could feel her time and chance running out.

"Please Drake," she begged, "I can't stay here alone. I want to come with you!" She watched, exasperated, as Draco shook his head fiercely. The boy risked another glance over his shoulder before raking his hands through his hair and letting out a large sob which had clearly been building up inside of him for sometime.

"I didn't kill him Caoilfhionn," he croaked, "Snape did it. When He finds out, I'll be killed."Another sob escaped him as he quickly wiped his faces on his robes.

"Now do you understand? You can't be around Him. You can't be around me!"

Caoilfhionn reeled back in horror as the enormity of his words hit her. He had failed in his task and therefore she would be called upon hers. She stared at the weeping boy open mouthed as she realized how her company would endanger him.

"He can't know," she stuttered, "don't tell him that you couldn't… didn't. Don't tell him Snape did it."

"There were other witnesses, it's not that simple," hissed Draco as Snape approached them. "Stay here. Keep a low profile."

Caoilfhionn flew a little higher into the branches of a tree as Snape approached. He glared at her angrily before grabbing Draco's arm.

"It's over. Let's go!" He repeated.

"Stay safe!" called Draco just before they apparated, leaving Caoilfhionn alone in the silence that followed the loud crack. In the glow of the new morning sun and the warmth of the fire which consumed Hagrid's hut, a sad and lonely figure hung suspended in the air, just below the lowest branches of a nearby tree next to the gates. The old broom swayed from side to side as it's' occupant shook with barely controlled sobs. Caoilfhionn had no idea what would happen now. All she knew was that she desperately needed to make that fatal decision once again, for real this time. Kill or be killed?


	13. Authors note again

Authors note: Hey loyal followers ;)

Just to let you know, I am currently dedicating my time to other fanfics and have decided to leave Caoilfhionn's story hanging for a bit. Don't worry – I will return to it in the lead up to the first part of the Deathly Hallows movie (to be released in November) so you can expect new chapters around the end of September/October time.

In the meantime, don't forget about her and please have a look at some of my other stories.

Thanks for all your nice comments regarding the fic!

DC


	14. Returning Home

**Yay Caoilfhionn (KEE-LIN) is back :) I've just finished reading the 7th book again in anticipation for the film and I had a sudden burst of inspiration! I CAN'T WAIT for the final films and so I thought I'd carry on this ol' fic to build the excitement!**

**Anyway - so these next few entries will be based around the final book :') And will end when the book does... so sad.**

**Well enjoy and please R&R I love getting your reviews and fav's, it makes my day, it really does :P**

**DC**

The sky above them was dark and velvety, permitting only the brightest of stars to shine through the swirls of thin grey clouds. The golden light hovering inches above the horizon let the couple know dawn was approaching. Huge wrought-iron gates swam into view as the pair's eyes adjusted to the light around them. They had found it harder to apparate than usual, panic and tiredness distracting them from their target. When they had found their feet, Snape wasted no time lingering outside. He strode toward the impending gates, dragging Draco behind him and passed through the iron railings as if they were smoke. Draco felt a mixture of relief and fear as he walked towards his home. The handsome manor house held his parents but also Lord Voldemort and his followers who would find out soon that he had failed in his task. His sanctuary had been infiltrated by merciless Death Eaters. His eyes rolled back in his head as he thought about the punishment which awaited him and he stumbled.

"Get up," snapped Snape, pulling him roughly to his feet by his robes. Draco stood and allowed himself to be led through the elaborate gardens to his front door. The air was still and silent apart from the hushed sounds of a fountain playing nearby. While it seemed Snape's beady black eyes never left the grand entrance to the manor, Draco's gaze swept around him, wary of any small movement in the bushes lining the path. A flurry of movement to his left caused his heart to skip into his mouth as a white figure stepped into view. The albino peacock glared at Draco, faintly recognizing him as the boy who used to kick him when his parent's weren't looking. Snape didn't bother to look around when the boy started at the bird and whimpered but acknowledged his fright with a sigh.

"Pull yourself together Draco," he growled as he waved his wand in a complicated figure of eight. The door opened swiftly in front of them though no one was behind it. Regaining a little dignity, Draco pulled himself free from his teacher's grip and strode ahead into the house. It was, after all, _his_ house. The hall was just as he remembered it, nothing was out of place. The corridor was sumptuously decorated with ornate picture frames which mounted photographs of his ancestors. A few bobbed their heads in acknowledgment as he entered but most were asleep. It was late at night. The stone floor's magnificent emerald green carpet was soft to walk on and Draco's feet sunk gratefully into its welcoming embrace. A few antique chairs and one small table were dotted around the walls and it was onto one of these that Draco flung his robe. He looked at it carefully for a moment before turning to find Snape. The man was watching the top of the grand staircase, evidently waiting for a Death Eater to collect them. When none came, he beckoned the boy toward the drawing room and Draco followed hesitantly.

The light from the brilliant chandelier seemed to fade as Draco walked towards the door. He wondered for a brief moment if his thumping heartbeat, which echoed in his ears, had already alerted those inside to his presence. He was certain it was loud and fast enough to attract attention. Snape paused for a fraction of a second before raising his closed fist to rap upon the closed double doors. Draco closed his eyes and waited for the sound.

"Wait!" A voice hissed from somewhere above. The two Death Eaters spun on the spot, both loosing their momentary cool and looked up into the pointed, panicked face of Narcissa Malfoy. She fled from her place by the banister and made to run down the stairs to join them but thought better of it as she reached the flowing staircase. Hovering on the top step, her grey eyes searched her son's, drinking in his features as though she thought she'd never see them again.

"Up here Draco," she beckoned, pointedly ignoring Snape's disapproving stare.

"I think the Dark Lord requests -" he began but Mrs Malfoy spoke over him in a hurried whisper.

"The Dark Lord is busy, Severus. He is speaking with my sister and the others. I think it's best Draco gets some rest, no doubt he will be summoned tomorrow." Snape nodded curtly as Draco fled from his side to join his mother. Once in her arms, the Slytherin permitted himself to shed a few tears, hidden from view in her tight embrace, however she hushed him almost at once before leading him along the corridor to one of the bedrooms.

The room was a guest bedroom and was therefore grandly furnished, designed to show off the family's wealth. The crest of Slytherin hung above a large four poster bed and ornate mirrors decorated the walls, reflected the glow from the fire. He room was dark, lit only by the flame's warm glow erupting from the fireplace like glen tongues of fire. Lucius Malfoy sat in one of the armchairs facing it, two large hunting dogs sat either side of him as though they had been commanded to guard him. His long blond hair was tussled and his shirt's collar was slightly askew. Draco breathed a sigh of surprise and disbelief as he saw his father for the first time in months. With his mother's hand resting gently but firmly on his shoulder, Draco let her guide him around the chair to face his father.

"Father?" he said hoarsely. Lucius smiled and closed his eyes before standing.

"Draco, my son," he said as he stepped forward to embrace him. His father's figure was more slender and frail, wrought with months of neglect. His face was sallow and gaunt with dark purple rings beneath his watery eyes. His wife helped him back into his chair where he collapsed with a groan. It scared Draco to see his father so vulnerable and ill.

"You're unwell," he croaked as his father's eyes met his. Lucius smiled and waved away Draco's worries with a flick of his hand.

"I'm fine," he said, "Or at least I will be. We have escaped, my boy! And Dumbledore is dead thanks to you. There is much to celebrate! The Dark Lord is satisfied and all will be forgiven!" He laughed and sank further into the cushioned chair, still watching his son. Draco managed a small smile if only to appease his father. However as soon as Lucius' eyes left Draco's face, Draco glanced up to face his mother. She was watching him apprehensively. It was apparent Bellatrix had already told her that he had failed in his task. Water from the glass she was filling magically spilled over its rim and onto the floor as she forgot about it. Uttering a gasp of surprise and irritation, she bent low to clear it, breaking the spell. Unnoticed by her family, she used the distraction to wipe away the tears which were threatening to run down her pale cheeks. Draco's eyes returned to his father.

"Well, we shall go and join in the celebrations," grinned Mr Malfoy, making to stand. Narcissa quickly placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat.

"No, not tonight," she said hastily as her husband craned his neck to face her in confusion, "Draco is tired and you are unwell. To bed; both of you." Her last command was given with feigned force though Draco grabbed the opportunity and ran for the door. Behind him, his father muttered something ghastly under his breath. His hand on the handle, he only paused when his mother called his name.

"No Drake. We are staying in this room tonight." The boy turned on the spot to face his mother in disbelief.

"Our guests require the other rooms tonight," she explained hurriedly, "I'm assured it won't be for long."

"Of course, it's an honor," added Lucius loudly and Narcissa nodded quickly in agreement.

"The highest," she said, apparently addressing the door behind her son. Draco rolled his eyes and walked toward the old four poster bed which displayed his pajamas. He pulled them on whilst his parent's back were turned and climbed into the bed, groping around in the semi-darkness for a few extra pillows. At last he was comfortable and, wrapping his arms around the soft pillow beside him, he thought of Caoilfhionn and prayed she was safe. The staff and students at Hogwarts had no reason to suspect her of being involved with the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and he hoped she would keep her head down and not attract attention to the fact that she had been missing from her bed again. He felt a stab of regret as he remembered her face as he left her behind.

Though the fire and thick covers kept him warm, an unnatural chill crept over his shoulders and down his spine as Draco thought of meeting with the Dark Lord tomorrow. He had decided against telling his father he had failed out of fear and shame but also because he was embarrassed. His father was relying on Draco's success to boost him back to glory amongst the Death Eaters but Draco knew he had just made it worse.

Lying very still and steadying his breathing, he could just make out his parent's hushed conversation over the crackle of the fire.

"Tomorrow?" his father's voice was laced with confusion. Narcissa shushed him and Draco imagined her glancing over her shoulder to make sure her son was asleep.

"Yes. Bella is certain. Perhaps tonight he has other plans…?"

"Well, perhaps, but the Dark Lord's plans are none of our business Cissy. But, tomorrow you say? All will be forgiven, I'm sure of it."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked from beneath his lids, wetting the pillow he lay across. He heard his mother sigh sadly.

"Lucius, darling, he is just a boy. So much was expected of him, too much I fear,"

"Ah! But Draco rose to the occasion and now… and now it will all be okay…"

"Lucius, I…"

"…will all be _okay_…" a sound Draco suddenly recognized as a gentle snore rose from the armchair by the fire. Fear and guilt twisted itself in an ugly knot in the pit of Draco's stomach as he listened to his mother's quiet weeping. Tomorrow he would have to answer Lord Voldemort's questions under the piercing gaze of his father and explain why he had failed. Sleep evaded Draco's worried mind for several hours before exhaustion finally took over.

**How d'ya like them apples? let me know**


	15. A pleasant surprise

**Some days I have time on my hands and manage to get my stories on paper so here's another chapter :) Hope you like it, please criticise where necessary.**

**DC**

The bar was hushed, filled with the whispers of regulars who had heard the rumors. Was Albus Dumbledore really dead? Caoilfhionn sat in a shadow filled corner of the dirty, dingy room belonging to the Hog's Head Inn. The orange glow of a street light tried to break through the bay window above her head which was encrusted with many years worth of filth. The bar was mostly empty, the stubs of candles had been extinguished and many of the rough wooden tables had bar stools and benches overturned onto them. The barman had been in the process of clearing away for the night when he heard the news and he had hurried out the door leaving the moldy feather duster and, most strangely, the beers taps unattended. Fortunately a loyal regular had taken it upon himself to uphold the landlord's duty and man the taps but not before the resident drunk had had his fill. Waiting years for such an opportunity, he had gurgled and glugged until he was too drunk to stand and he now lay snoring loudly under the dripping keg. Caoilfhionn watched him with a disgusted expression whilst nursing a warm butter beer.

She wrapped her fingers around the foaming tankard, pulling in closer and inhaling deeply. The sweet smell of butterscotch filled her nostrils and she sighed as her mind wandered back to winter days inside the Three Broomsticks with her classmates sipping warm drinks and watching the flurries of snow fall outside. Here it tasted wrong and bitter though Caoilfhionn knew she was probably imagining it. The grey bearded barman had pulled the barrel up from the cellar, its dusty lid suggesting he was unused to serving the beverage in his inn and had poured it into a cracked glass mug. Caoilfhionn wondered whether age had affected the drinks taste. However, two sickles down, the girl was determined to make the most of her warm drink and finished it quickly. Its result was a sickly feeling in her stomach, Caoilfhionn regretted it immediately and sat completely still for several minutes concentrating on not being physically sick.

Suddenly the door to the Hog's Head swung in on its hinges, creaking loudly and slamming into the wall behind. The man Caoilfhionn recognized as the barman for the Inn stood in its frame, silhouetted by the light outside. He swayed on the spot for a moment before steadying himself against the wooden frame. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he roared,

"OUT! Everybody out!" A few ramblers near the back jumped nervously but did not rise. One of them craned around to get a better look at the landlord who looked half crazed in the moonlight.

"Is it true Aberforth? Is Dumbledore dead?" One of them cried aloud. The man in the doorway took several hesitant steps forward.

"Get out, Drummel, and see for yourself! Mourners line the streets! Now, _out_, the lot of you! I'm closed tonight!" The pub's guests bobbed their heads respectively, distracted by the news and headed out the door almost straight away. The drunk followed them unknowingly for he was still asleep and someone had remembered him enough to cast a levitation spell. A knock to the side of the head, delivered by the door's post provoked a snore from the man as he bobbed dangerously low to the floor on his way out. Caoilfhionn returned her mug back to the bar as she left but the landlord hadn't noticed her. One hand clutching his heart, the other covered his eyes as he darted out the back into a small pantry.

"_Colloportus_," hissed Caoilfhionn as she stepped outside, thus locking the door behind her. Contrary to the barman's words, the street outside was empty. Candles in the lamps lining the streets flickered ominously, lighting the deserted back alleys of Hogsmead. Caoilfhionn wondered amongst them, glancing over her shoulder now and again at the slightest noise. Dark shadows seemed to jump out at her as she stumbled towards a better lit area of the sleepy village. The lights in the town ahead were off, Caoilfhionn noted, however the area was still well lit. Puzzled, she advanced, pulling the cloak protectively around her shoulders until she had reached the main road. The light, she discovered, was coming from the sun peeking over the houses opposite. Caoilfhionn realized that the darkness in the alleys surrounding the Hog's Head had actually been caused by its long shadows rather than the time of day.

Feeling a little foolish at having lost track of time whilst lamenting in the old pub away from prying eyes, Caoilfhionn looked about her and wondered whether she should return to Hogwarts before anyone noticed her absence. As though the thought of her school had caused it, a sudden sharp pain shot through Caoilfhionn's left arm leaving her feeling as though the skin beneath her robe had been scorched. Pulling back her sleeve in the empty street, the girl stared at the magically induced brand with wide eyes watching fearfully as the black snake entwined the skull. They were calling her. Closing her eyes, Caoilfhionn thought of Lord Voldemort and the others and, touching her Dark Mark lightly with the tip of her wand, she apparated into the unknown.

Suddenly everything went black. Caoilfhionn felt her legs bend and turn beneath her as her knees buckled and her hips swiveled to face a new direction which her body felt inclined to follow. She felt as though an unseen force was closing in on her from all directions, preventing her from exhaling. Her eyes bulged and her ears popped as her head was thrown in several directions at once. After what could have only lasted a few seconds, Caoilfhionn appeared outside large iron gates protecting a grand manor house surrounded by green, well kept gardens. There was a man waiting just inside the gate for her, his silver hand glinting in the morning sunshine.

Wormtail, already a small man, crouched even lower behind the bars though he straightened quickly when he saw it was only Caoilfhionn. He watched her with small, watery eyes over his pointed nose and smoothed out his thinning blond hair, combing it over his bald patch in an attempt to hide it. Caoilfhionn snorted.

You're not fooling anyone, Wormy," she jeered but the man pretended not to hear her, turning away to face the manor.

"The Dark Lord requests an audience," he squeaked as the pair strode toward the house. Lost in thought, Caoilfhionn did not reply and so the chubby man continued.

"And I believe your father's eager to see you."

"My father? My father's in Azkaban you idiot." Wormtail sniveled a little at being called an idiot but continued despite the offense.

"The Dark Lord released those loyal to him. He is merciful toward his followers." He bobbed his head in an involuntary manner before using his wand to open the door ahead. Caoilfhionn swept through it and glanced around, expecting at any moment to run into her father, or worse, Lord Voldemort.

"Where is he then?" she whispered, struggling to keep her voice low. Wormtail pointed to the nearest reception room with a silver finger and looked sideways at her.

"Just through there." Caoilfhionn's heart missed a beat as she pushed open the tall, heavy oak door. It opened silently revealing an enormous room with two large crystal chandeliers hanging from a luxuriously painted ceiling. She vaguely recognized it as the ball room for a party she had attended here a few summers ago. The floor was polished to perfection, giving the effect that she was gliding across a wooden mirror. Her shoes scuffed awkwardly across it and she felt as though she ought to have taken them off upon entering the tidy household.

Her father stood across the room with his back to her. His dark hair had grown long and lay across his broad shoulders. His arm was resting on the mantelpiece and he gazed intently into the empty fireplace as though studying its rich details. He looked up as he heard her footsteps echo around the room and his cold dark eyes met hers in her reflection of the ornate mirror before him. Ronan O' Croidheagain turned slowly on the spot. He briefly looked his daughter up and down before offering the ghost of a smile.

"Caoilfhionn," he boomed, "my daughter. How have you been? How is school?" Caoilfhionn paused before answering, finding it odd that her father, who had not seen her for months, was suddenly interested in her school routine. It was as though he had learnt how to make polite conversation from a textbook and was now testing it out.

"The headmaster is dead," she said stoically.

"So I've heard," he grinned, "No doubt Lucius is even prouder than usual!" His laugh echoed in the silence. Caoilfhionn did not smile.

"Well? Aren't you happy to see your father, girl?" asked Ronan loudly, frowning a little. Caoilfhionn smiled weakly.

"Of course I am. But… it's just… I hadn't expected to see you here. It's a bit of a shock."

"A pleasant surprise I expect," boomed her father, leaving the fireplace. He laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he reached her and led her back toward the open door. Pausing at the threshold, his grip tightened and he bent lower till he was level with Caoilfhionn's ear.

"You've not done anything silly whilst I've been away have you, my girl?" His voice was menacing and laced with the possibility of a threat. Caoilfhionn resisted the urge to shudder and shook her head mutely. Ronan straightened up.

"Good," he roared, "now, the Dark Lord requests our company. Hurry up." Caoilfhionn was pushed roughly along the hall and into another dimly lit room where they joined a semi circle of Wizards, all solemn and silent. The door slammed shut behind them and Caoilfhionn looked over her shoulder and around the powerful figure of her father to see Wormtail step out from behind it.

"The last have arrived, my lord," he croaked.

"Very well, we shall begin," came a snake like voice from somewhere in the gloom. Caoilfhionn spun back to face the centre of the circle to see a faint black smoke forming in front of her and out of it rose Lord Voldemort himself.


	16. Crucio

**I'm on a roll babay - 3 new chapters in... what? three days? super good **

_**...CRUCIO!**_

**DC**

Several Death Eaters gasped, others murmured greetings and compliments. Across the room, Caoilfhionn watched as Bellatrix's breast heave in excitement as the Dark Lord appeared before her. Her eyes were wide and her thin lips mouthed,

"My lord…" Lord Voldemort turned to her first, to her astonishment and pleasure.

"Greetings, all of you. Tonight we celebrate the death of one Albus Dumbledore." A great cheer erupted from those assembled and Caoilfhionn fell back, slightly out of the circle, as jumping bodies strove to draw closer to their leader. Lord Voldemort, pale and snake-like in appearance, bade them be quiet with a wave of his hand.

"But first, before I congratulate those of you who participated, it is my regret that I must punish those who did not." The Death Eaters collapsed into silence though many of them eagerly craned their necks to look around them in excitement. Caoilfhionn felt her father's strong hand grip her shoulder again and she glanced up to see him staring across the room. Following his gaze, she saw Narcissa staring back. Her hand closed briefly on her son's before she replaced it behind her back and watched Lord Voldemort. The tall, robed figure looked around the group, his dark crimson eyes, set in slits like those of a cat, hovered over the faces of those around him. Without turning to look at him, he called Draco's name quietly. Caoilfhionn involuntarily shut her eyes before opening them quickly to see the boy's face drain of colour. Lucius Malfoy's expression did not change though his eyes darted hastily to his son and away again. Narcissa was less constrained. She made a grab for her son's sleeve as though to pull him back out of danger but he stepped forward, out of her reach.

"You failed," Lord Voldemort said simply, "it was not you who killed Dumbledore." Draco said nothing, visibly shaking where he stood. The Dark Lord sighed heavily before reaching for his wand.

"No! My lord! Please… have mercy!" Cried Narcissa from her spot by her husband. Lord Voldemort looked momentarily taken aback by her outburst before curling his lip in an ugly sneer.

"I will not touch your son, Narcissa," he promised. Mrs Malfoy raised her hands in thanks.

"My l-lord, I- " She began.

"But Draco knew the consequences should he fail. Which he has. Caoilfhionn?" Caoilfhionn's stomach lurched as her heartbeat sped up in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she replied.

"Master?"

"You remember your task,"

"Yes – I do, my lord," Caoilfhionn stepped forward as her father released her and walked over to join the pair in the centre of the room. Draco's eyes followed her as she passed him but she kept her focus on Lord Voldemort. The man turned to face her as she approached. He was tall and skeletally thin and fragile with near translucent skin. His long, unnaturally thin and boney fingers played with his wand which he pointed at Draco with.

"Kill him." There was a sob from the corner as Narcissa watched Caoilfhionn slowly raise her wand. She hesitated before looking past he victim into the eyes of her father. His square jaw was set with grim determination, lifted in such a way that suggested he was proud of her. He nodded curtly, urging her to continue. The wand lowered slightly as Draco suddenly cried out.

"But I fixed the cabinet! I let you in!" Caoilfhionn avoided looking at his face again and glanced up at Lord Voldemort instead. His long fingers stroked his chin as he mused aloud.

"That is true…"

"I disarmed him! He was trapped!" Growing weary of his cries, the Dark Lord snapped his fingers.

"Be quiet Draco." Draco fell silent at once. Caoilfhionn gave in to temptation and risked a glance at the boy. His pale, pointed features were twisted with fear and beads of sweat gathered on his brow. His slender frame was hunched protectively and as he stood before his master. Draco's watery grey eyes, widened in horror, met Caoilfhionn's green ones as he pleaded with her silently. Caoilfhionn stared back unemotionally. Fear had detatched her senses from rationality as her mind raced to find a solution. None of the resolutions she could think of ended with both her and Draco escaping alive. A shrill voice brought Caoilfhionn back from the depths of her thoughts.

"My lord…_mercy_…" Bellatrix Lestrange had spoken up on behalf of her nephew though her eyes never left the floor. Lord Voldemort seemed to reconsider.

"It is true, Draco, that you succeeded in opening a gateway into Hogwarts… you did not _completely_ fail." Narcissa gasped in relief and raised her hand to her open mouth, her eyes darting between the Dark Lord and her son.

"However," he continued, "Severus succeeded in killing Albus Dumbledore. Not you. Caoilfhionn, crucio him."

Jerked back to reality by the mention of her name, Caoilfhionn fumbled with her wand and raised it level with Draco's eyes. The boy met her gaze without contempt and he did not seem to judge her but his eyes mirrored the fear in hers. The Dark Lord smiled.

"Caoilfhionn?" He prompted.

"_Crucio_…" Caoilfhionn muttered with a flick of her wand, but nothing happened. She tried again.

"_Crucio!_" Draco closed his eyes and waited but, again, there were no results.

"You need to mean it!" Hissed Bellatrix as Lord Voldemort sighed impatiently. Caoilfhionn felt a sob rise in her chest as she stared at Draco through tears.

"_Crucio… CRUCIO_!" Suddenly Draco's knees gave way as he let out a roar of pain and collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony. Caoilfhionn watched in horror as the boy gritted his teeth, trying to prevent himself from crying aloud. He hid his face from view as he curled up into a ball, his hands scratching and clawing at the floor.

"_Stop_, STOP…_please_!" He screamed, opening and closing his eyes frantically and thrashing in excruciating pain. Caoilfhionn glanced up at the Dark Lord and lowered her wand. Draco lay very still on the floor and the sounds of his sobbing and panting filled the room.

"Get up," ordered Voldemort, indicating with his wand. Narcissa raced to her son's side and lifted him carefully to his feet. Draco lent against her in exhaustion.

"Take the boy outside if he is too weak to continue." Humiliated and defeated, the Malfoy's fled from his presence whilst the Death Eaters around them jeered and smirked. Caoilfhionn returned to stand beside her father who praised her with a quick smile. Around him, other followers looked suitably impressed or in awe. Lord Voldemort continued with his speech as though nothing had happened previously, congratulating his loyal supporters and outlining his plans but Caoilfhionn was barely listening. The image of Draco's pleading face burned behind her eyes and her ears betrayed her by repeating his screams over and over.

Finally the meeting drew to a close and the Death Eaters began to huddle toward the egress. Once outside, small groups gathered in the hallway, greeting each other like old friends. Ronan swept over to the nearest group, tugging his daughter behind him and addressed a tall man standing with his back to him.

"Yaxley! How do I find you? Good I trust"

"Very well thank you O' Croidheagain. I see Azkaban has treated you kindly?"

"Those dear Dementors kept me safe enough," laughed Ronan bitterly, "But I was ready to return." Caoilfhionn looked up at her father whose jolly laugh seemed incongruous with his small, cruel eyes. His long, dark hair fell shaggily over his eyes and he swept it away with a grubby large hand. Yaxley shifted his attention to Caoilfhionn who stood timidly in her father's shadow.

"Impressive use of the Cruciatus Curse, girl," he smiled and nodded at Ronan who placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders, pushing her forward.

"Taught her everything she knows," he beamed caused Caoilfhionn to wince at the memories. Yaxley's smile lingered on his lips a moment later but it had disappeared from his eyes before he turned away. Ronan bent down to look Caoilfhionn directly in the face.

"Why don't you go and amuse yourself for a few hours? I have some catching up to do." He patted her roughly on the shoulder and turned his back on her, joining in the group's conversation. Caoilfhionn hesitated before walking towards the stairs. Her father's booming laugh penetrated her mind as she ascended into a brightly lit hall. The staircase was white marble with a soft green carpet lining its centre with silver fastenings. Caoilfhionn climbed it gingerly avoiding meeting the eyes of the Death Eaters which passed her. Many were heading into rooms leading off the main corridor and the girl suspected the Malfoy's were not only host to the Dark Lord, but to many other followers as well. Ignoring the glares of portraits hanging beside her, Caoilfhionn set of down the corridor at a quick pace heading toward where she knew Draco Malfoy's room was. She had seen it's door only once the night they were initiated into the Death Eater's inner circle.

Turning a corner, the oak door plastered with moving posters of a Quidditch team came into view and Caoilfhionn knew she was in the right place. She approached the Slytherin's door cautiously, still unsure if she should enter. There was a quiet cough from behind her as someone politely cleared their throat to alert her of their presence. Caoilfhionn revolved on the spot to see Narcissa closing a door softly and staring at her suspiciously.

"I was, um, looking for -"

"Your room?" She said briskly, "Your father has left his things in the room nearest the main bedroom. It's back down the hall and to your left." She waited patiently, arms folded, for the girl to move away but Caoilfhionn remained where she stood.

"Is Draco…? Um, is he…?"

"My son is… resting," retorted Narcissa looking strained. She lifted her chin and stared at Caoilfhionn down her nose. Caoilfhionn bowed her head meekly.

"But he is feeling better," Narcissa almost smiled as she pushed a lock of blond hair back behind her ear before glancing at the door she had just left.

"Oh, good… Um -"

"One of the house elves will bring up fresh towels," sniffed Mrs. Malfoy moving elegantly down the pale corridor. Caoilfhionn hovered until she'd turned a corner before lunging toward the door she had just closed. Turning the handle hastily, she opened the door and peered into the room. It was a large, grand room with three tall windows overlooking the enormous lawn. Sunlight filtered into the room and illuminated a pale figure lying on the bed. Spots of dust rose gently in the beam of sunlight and settled on the covers.

"Mummy?" called a faint voice from the middle of the four poster bed. In amongst the many pillows and duvets, a hand rose as though to beckon her forward. Caoilfhionn sagged at the door. Draco was obviously worse than she thought.

"Draco?" she replied, guilt settling in her stomach. The figure suddenly jumped up, limbs flailing in all directions as he pulled himself into a sitting position. A pillow launched itself of the bed and landed at Caoilfhionn's feet. She looked up to se Draco Malfoy lounging nonchalantly across the bed. The girl frowned at him.

"Ah it's you," he said, looking at her peevishly. Caoilfhionn shut the door behind her and moved towards the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked suspiciously. The boy suddenly grabbed his side and flinched in pain, hissing through his teeth slightly. Caoilfhionn recoiled in shock, staring at him fearfully.

"Gosh, Draco, I'm so sorry… I didn't know what to do! I wouldn't have killed you, you have to believe me! But… but the cruciatus curse –I thought – I knew you could withstand it!"

"Yeah…?" said Draco suspiciously.

"Of course! I knew you'd be strong enough!" Caoilfhionn brushed a tear from her eye and gaped at the boy, eager to be forgiven. Draco removed his hand from his side and sat up properly.

"Well, yeah, I suppose I am… I mean, I'm alright now right?"

"You're… you've recovered so quickly," said Caoilfhionn. Draco reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"I know you wouldn't have killed me Caoilfhionn," he said sincerely. The girl looked into his eyes, realizing he meant it, and saw his high opinion of her reflected in his grey irises. She flung her arms around his neck, ignoring his gasp of pain, and clung to him tightly.

"I was so scared," she whispered into the crook of his neck. She felt the boy's arms slide around her waist as she was hoisted onto the bed beside him. He held her protectively from a few moments before releasing her to drink in her expression. Her eyes were wide with fear and excitement and her forehead was creased with worry. Draco felt a sudden rush of feelings for her and an urge to protect her. He tried to smile to reassure her.

"Everything's going to work out okay, alright? I promise." Caoilfhionn smiled up at his suddenly serious expression and sighed.

"I hoped – I thought – Oh, Drake…" She suddenly bowed her head and Draco was concerned to see her shoulders shaking. He put an arm around her and buried his head in her hair, wincing slightly.

"Draco, h- he's back. He's o- out from Azk- kaban!" Caoilfhionn wailed. Draco raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"I thought he'd g- gone…" her words trailed off as she bit her lip. Draco intervened.

"Your father?" The girl nodded apprehensively and Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had been overjoyed to see his father's safe return from prison after he thought he'd lost him yet Caoilfhionn's tears didn't seem to be of happiness. He ventured a guess.

"Well, you needn't have worried. He's back now, and you're not on your own anymore." He peered into her face to see her still biting her lip. Caoilfhionn glanced up into his eyes and hastily offered him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not on my own," she sighed before resting her head against his shoulder.


	17. Disappointments

**I'm going to see Harry Potter tomorrow! Can't wait! :D So this is a last minute piece before a whole load of inspirtion hits from the film!**

**So, just to let you know, the next chapter will start from where the film starts (at the end of the summer holidays) :)**

**Please R&R - I love reading them :P**

**DC**

Downstairs, under the influence of several pints of Firewhiskey, Ronan draped a huge arm around Lucius' cold shoulder and hiccupped. The blonde's eyes narrowed as the Death Eater beside him laughed into his tankard before slamming it down on the table in front of him, sloshing its contents all over the polished oak table which filled the length of the drawing room. Narcissa had left the room a few minutes earlier and her husband was glad she was no longer around to see her guests mistreating the ancient furniture in such a way. Chairs scraped against the elegant floor and coasters had been abandoned, leaving frothing tankards to spill their drink onto the table unprotected. Lucius groaned to see a deep scratch on the furniture in front of him.

"Who did that?" he snapped, glaring adown the length of the table. Most Death Eaters ignored him, one or two coughed and shuffled away but the man beside him laughed aloud. Lucius hated the laugh. It was a booming, insincere sound which echoed around the large room, bouncing off of the heavily decorated walls and hurtling back towards Lucius' ears at high speed. The effect nearly knocked him off his chair.

"Relax, Malfoy!" Ronan cried, slapping the man on the back heartedly. Lucius gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs but managed to recover and turn to growl at the man.

"This. Is. An. Antique," he spluttered to Ronan's great enjoyment.

"Here, you catch that boys?" Ronan called down the table, "an _antique_! Careful now!" The room filled with laughter and Lucius scowled around at them. The few who caught his eye sobered up enough to turn away and change the subject. Now Malfoy had lost most of his credibility and, thanks to his mistakes in the Department of Mysteries, had lost the confidence of Lord Voldemort, many of the Death Eaters made the most of every opportunity to ridicule him and laugh at his misfortune however there were a few who had known the Malfoy family long enough to know that they would be sure to find another way back to the top. Ronan finished his sixth drink noisily and thumped the mug down in front of him, breaking its handle.

"Woops!" he sang, "don't know my own strength!" Lucius looked sideways at the Death Eater and wondered vaguely if he had giant ancestry in his family. His huge forearms bulged underneath his robe and his thick neck supported a handsome face full of shoulder length, tousled brown hair. Ronan could adopt a friendly face which he wore most of the time though somehow it never seemed to match his cruel dark eyes which gleamed dangerously. His loud voice, laced with an Irish accent always made itself heard and he had a physique which matched his intimidating tone. The man had a talent for the Cruciatus curse though it was not a secret that he preferred to use his fists instead. Lucius smiled faintly, aware Ronan was watching him and made an excuse to leave.

"So soon? Well, I expect you've not got much to celebrate anyway," he chuckled nastily at the sight of a muscle jumping in the wizard's jaw.

"No, no," replied Lucius quietly, "just want to spend time with the wife, you know…" He walked across the room as fast as he dared, refusing to look over his shoulder though very aware that he had just turned his back on a very powerful man who was now, probably, very angry. He made it to the door unscathed and heard a crash as he reached the stairs. It sounded like a chair being carefully and deliberately crushed. Closing his eyes, Lucius imagined his wife's face when she discovered it the next day and made a mental note to repair it before she got a chance. He knew his remark had been below the belt, as it were, however he felt a lot better after having said it. Ronan had never really recovered after the loss of his wife and whereas before her death he had been gentle, he was now angry and violent.

The stairs, which may have seemed cold and hard to others, were friendly and welcoming as Lucius approached them. He had known the manor since childhood and he embraced the stern banister with a caring touch. The smooth wood ran with him until he reached the top step where it curved gracefully and ended. The corridor seemed to unravel before Lucius where it ended with a large diamond window and a sharp right angle which suggested another corridor carried on beyond it. His eyes fixed on the corner, the man drifted along the hall, as though in a trance, intent on sleep. His room lay around the next bend where he hoped Narcissa would be waiting.

"Disappointment," hissed a voice beside him. Lucius revolved slowly, irritation plastered across his features. His father, Abraxas Malfoy hung pointedly on the wall in an ornate gold frame, staring over his spectacles with a sneer playing on his lips.

"You are _entertaining_ Lucius, you should be downstairs with your guests!" Lucius looked in both directions down the length of the corridor to make sure he was alone before retorting.

"I have just been released from Azkaban father, I am a little tired. Now, if you please…"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Lucius," snapped the portrait, "your mother was in labour when she hosted our annual Christmas ball and she didn't complain once. Had the baby between dances as I recall," he ended fondly. Removing his glasses and placing them in his top pocket, he waited patiently for his son to return downstairs however Lucius did not move.

"I must see to my son," he said stiffly.

"Oh Draco's fine," sighed Abraxas, "you're too soft on the boy Lucius."

"But the Cruciatus curse -" began Lucius.

"Will have taught him a lesson," finished his father. Lucius continued to glare at the portrait. His father returned the look with similar grey eyes. Finally, Lucius gave up and growled before flouncing off to his room.

"Don't you walk away from me, my boy!" Called the portrait, his voice gradually becoming fainter as the distance between him and the annoyed Lucius grew, "get back down there and mingle!"

Sunlight streamed in through the enormous french windows as the new day stretched its' legs. Mr. Malfoy paused in its' soft light, letting it warm his face. He lifted his chin toward it and closed his eyes.

"Dearest?" sang a gentle voice beside him. Lucius' eyes snapped open and he looked to his right to see his wife standing in the same position at the window next to him. Her skin looked fragile and almost translucent and the sun's beams stroked her pale face however her eyes gleamed as she focused on him.

"I almost forgot how beautiful the gardens look in the morning," replied Lucius, turning his attention back to them. He heard the swish of fine velvet as his wife moved closer to him. A light hand touched his.

"Perhaps we can go out for a walk later," Narcissa suggested, watching an albino peacock search for food amongst the gravel fondly, "the fresh air will do you wonders."

"Perhaps," agreed Lucius, "it would be nice to feel a breeze again." He stretched his lips into a tight smile and faced his wife. Her features were set in lines of worry; it was rare to see her look upset. Playing hostess to Lord Voldemort and his followers was putting a huge strain on her.

"I should look in on Draco," he added, pulling his hand out from underneath his wife's. She looked back from the window in surprise as though she'd only just remembered he was still there.

"He's sleeping," she murmured vaguely. Lucius paused momentarily to kiss her lightly on her forehead and Narcissa closed her eyes at his touch but he moved away quickly towards his son's bedroom door. Outside, he hesitated. He caught himself wondering why he'd stopped, his hand inches from the handle. Then he heard voices on the other side and realized this was what had stopped him. They were soft and indistinct but there was quite clearly another being in the room with Draco. He glanced up to see if Narcissa had witnessed him pause but she had already drifted off silently. He knocked once before opening the door wide.

Sunlight from the large windows which lined the corridor flooded into the room illuminating two bodies perched on the edge of the bed. Both looked up in surprise at his intrusion and were flustered. Draco's face, which had been red and irritated when he'd first opened the door, drained of colour when he had recognized his father's form filling the doorway. He croaked a greeting which stuck in his throat and came out in a strangled rush. The girl was busy making herself look presentable, paying particular attention to her shirt buttons Lucius noticed. A blush covered her cheeks which were partially hidden by her long hair.

"What are you doing?" Lucius snapped at his son, narrowing his eyes in anger. He had just recognized the girl as Ronan's daughter.

"Gnh," Draco managed before combing his fingers through his hair and turning red again. The girl, Lucius had forgotten her name, leapt off the bed and half walked half ran toward the door.

"Coming!" She called to no one in particular, "I'll just go see to… um, I'll just…" She squeezed past the panting figure of Mr. Malfoy and fled down the hall. Lucius closed the door softly behind her.

"She just came to apologise father, I swear. Just to say sorry, that was all!"

"Sorry?"

"For the curse…" his son whined quietly. His voice tailed off near the end as he noted his father's expression.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in you!" hissed Lucius, "Disappointed!" Draco looked down and nodded. The boy looked so exhausted and afraid that his father paused in the act of taking out his wand to be used as punishment. His own words had surprised him and reminded him of his own father. A jolt of guilt ran through Lucius as he thought of how he was making Draco suffer just like his father had done to him.

"Explain yourself." He said, hoping his son would take the opportunity to deliver an excuse he could pretend to believe so they could both avoid any confrontation however Draco didn't reply.

"Well?" Lucius prompted.

"I dunno," mumbled Draco, shrugging, "I kind of… I kind of like her… a bit. Well, okay, a lot," he broke off as a feverous blush invaded his pale face. Lucius was speechless. He had never spoken to his son about his love life or even offered any advice but now he felt it was expected of him. He caught the boy's eye as Draco glanced up nervously to see his father's reaction but he remained in thought. The girl had been Ronan's daughter… Lucius shuddered to think of that man hearing of their children's possible relationship. In fact, Ronan may have even planned the whole thing! Well, Lucius thought, if Ronan was expecting there to be some sort of marriage he was wrong. There was no way Lucius was going to allow hat man to get his hands on his house and wealth, least of all his _antiques_!

"You will not see that girl again, Draco," he said as he swept over to join his son on his bed. Draco hurriedly crossed his legs and made room for his father to sit. A pained expression crossed his face.

"But, Dad, I really like her! And she helped – I mean – she -"

"Really Draco, I expected you to have more pride. The girl performed an unforgivable -"

"She didn't want to!" Draco burst out. He stopped himself before his father's hand went to his wand.

"Do not interrupt me!" shouted Lucius, a red blush rising from his neck. "I do not trust her family Draco. Her father's wealth did not come from any inheritance and he has definitely never done a day's honest hard work in his life, if you see what I'm saying…"

"I don't see how…" started Draco. His father rolled his eyes.

"The man's a thief, and a liar, and I don't want my son anywhere near that man or his family. Do you understand?" Draco remained silent.

"I said do you -"

"Yes! Fine. All right," snapped Draco. He watched his father carefully, betraying none of the thoughts which filled his mind. There was no way he was going to avoid Caoilfhionn just because his father didn't like hers. That was their fathers' problems, not theirs. He clamped his mouth shut until Lucius had left the room before exhaling in a low whistle and collapsing on the bed. He folded his arms behind his head as he sank into the depths of the goose feather duvet and smiled as he thought about Caoilfhionn.

That kiss had been _good_.


End file.
